After The Cauldron
by masterray5
Summary: With the return of the Shitennou, the Senshi work to reconnect with the men they once knew in another life. M is for some more mature scenes.
1. Pride of A Venusian

Summary

Kunzite finds himself wondering if old stereotypes aren't true and if Minako didn't use him for a one night stand.

**Notes**

I used the name Shin for Kunzite's human persona as it was his name before he got abducted by the Dark Kingdom in the live-action series. Takes place in a Post Stars/After manga time. Thanks to darkenedhrt101 for being my beta reader.

See the end of the work for more notes

Pride Of A Venusian

_She can kill with a smile, she can wound with her eyes_  
_She can ruin your faith with her casual lies_  
_And she only reveals what she wants you to see_  
_She hides like a child but she's always a woman to me_

-"She's always a woman" by Billy Joel

_Maybe my breath was bad_, Shin thought as he stared at the ceiling as he laid in bed. His mind was trying to wrap around the events that had transpired the previous evening.

The reborn form of Kunzite had been planning the previous night for a long time. A romantic evening at a high-class restaurant, coming back to his apartment, and what transpired was nothing short of magical. At least he thought so.

The lovemaking was intense and Shin was almost positive their joining had been mutually incredible. When it was over he had to worry about his heart bursting from his chest from the act. He had been beyond spent. As for her, the marks on his shoulder from where her nails had dug into his skin had come from when she achieved climax. She admitted she had come after they rested and caught their breath. They had fallen asleep holding hands and staring into each other's eyes. He felt so much emotion his entire being felt at peace.

So...why had she left before he woke up?

"This isn't a one night stand. This isn't a one night stand. This isn't a one night stand," Shin kept repeating to himself. He was trying to convince himself everything was fine, but a nagging sensation wouldn't let this negative idea slip away. "Maybe she just doesn't like to snuggle."

He had woken up to find his beloved, Aino Minako wasn't laying next to him in bed. She left no message and wasn't responding to his text to ask where she went.

He knew he hadn't scared her off after they had made love last night. She had admitted to him she wasn't a virgin. He didn't care. The only thing that mattered to him was being her lover for the remainder of their lives.

"Do not believe stereotypes," Shin muttered as he got into the shower and let the water wash over him. He referred back to the old rumors associated with those who came from the planet Venus. The reputation of Venusians was infamous throughout the universe for how they treated others. They had been labeled loose women who tossed lovers aside like peanut shells. They cared not for who they were as long as they weren't forced to sleep alone.

"Lies," Shin insisted as he finished shampooing his hair. He knew such baseless rumors were spread by jaded men who couldn't stand being rejected and not being able to possess such beauty. He knew the other men Minako was with was just a desperate search for the love she once felt in her previous life. The love they once shared. "I'm not going to believe such slander against the woman I Iove."

Still, it was a bit of a downer not to wake up to see her smiling face in the morning. He tried his best not to let the negative thoughts swirling in his head affect him as he finished dressing and made his way to work.

"She's not that kind of girl," Mamoru replied as Shin voiced his concern. The two met for coffee on a regular basis. Shin was hoping to get some insight into how he was feeling. "Yes, she's a flirt and guy crazy...but she has a big heart and hates to see people play with other's emotions."

"I know, I know...I'm just feeling a bit off and worried," Shin sighed as he took another sip of his latte. "I guess I'm just worried I'll lose her. I haven't been back for very long. She's not only one of the few connections I have in my life...she is my life."

"You're not going to believe what I say but I have to say I know how you feel," Mamoru commented as he looked at his friend with concern. "Every little bump in the road and Usako and I are worried something is going to split us up. We reassure each other our love is strong and we will survive on a regular basis."

"I just worry she can find someone else," Shin added, occasionally checking his phone to see if Minako had responded. "I mean other than my love and my desire to give her a good life, I don't have much to offer her. I'm a college student who disappeared off the face of the planet for close to three years. I am barely making ends meet."

"Trust me. I know how it is," Mamoru responded as he took a glance at his own phone but ended up smiling. Usagi had sent him a cute message of "Wuv ooo more." "The girls are...well they are something else. They are practically goddesses walking amongst mortals. I sometimes wonder why Usagi stays with a dork like me. But they show their love hard. Especially Minako."

"Yeah," Shin answered trying to let Mamoru's advice set in but there was a nagging question he couldn't let go of. "It's just...you don't think the rumors are true? About Venusians?"

"Those old rumors from our past life?" Mamoru shook his head in disbelief. "Dude she loves you. Stop overthinking it. Those rumors were just racism. If they were I'd have reservations about Rei dating anyone because I'd fear her eating the hearts of men."

"You're right. I'm just worrying unnecessarily," Shin concurred as he finished the rest of his latte. He wanted to just believe his best friend was right about the situation. Unfortunately, he looked at his phone and found Minako had still not responded.

It had been a long day. Shin half the day had been work and the other had been his business classes at the college. His goal was to hopefully become a manager or producer for any of Minako's future endeavors with her dream to become an idol. His classes had been grueling and without any beacon of hope as he hadn't received a single text or cute photo the entire day. This wasn't common at all. He often found his phone with several messages when he couldn't reply back during his lectures.

His fear and worry were getting the best of him. He was starting to believe he had become just another notch on Minako's headboard. He thought…_Maybe the only thing the women of Venus cared about was making sure they didn't sleep alone._

Shin arrived home to find Minako waiting for him. She stood leaning against his door, staring at her feet. She looked different as if all the energy had been sucked out of her. Her usual bubbly personality wasn't shining through. If it wasn't for her usual ribbon and distinct hair he almost questioned if the person he was looking at was indeed Aino Minako.

"Hi," Minako said as she saw he had arrived home. She didn't smile as she looked at him, which he didn't take as a good sign.

"Hey baby," Shin greeted her as he moved closer and kissed her on the cheek. He had been going for her lips but she pulled away at the last moment. "Are you okay?"

"I...I don't know," Minako shook her head. She walked away from the door long enough for Shin to open it and let them into the apartment. Soon the two were sitting at his table in the center of his small apartment across from one another.

"Can I get you something?" Shin offered as he kept a smile on his face trying to stay positive. He was hoping she wasn't about to break up with him.

"No," Minako refused. She kept her eyes down at the table. Whatever was on her mind seemed to be torturing her. "I...we need to talk…"

"Oh," Shin gulped. He knew few good talks started with "we need to talk." His entire body clenched up as he stared at the woman he loved. As if she was about to punch him square in the face. "Did I do something wrong?

"No, not at all," Minako shook her head looking away. She wrapped her arms around herself as if she was cold.

"Do you...want to date someone else?" Shin asked as he moved closer to her, looking down trying to make eye contact with her. "Do you not want to see me anymore?"

"I want to see you all the time," Minako muttered, but it seemed like she was holding back tears.

"Then what is it?" Shin wondered.

"Why wasn't it enough?!" Minako screamed as she burst into tears and threw herself into Shin's chest. He barely had time to recover and not be knocked to the ground from her advance. "I have never felt so much love in all my life. I was surrounded by it and I could sense just how much you loved me. It was the most wonderful feeling I've ever felt."

"Mina-chan, I," Shin stuttered, overwhelmed briefly by his lover's tears. He stroked her hair and let her cry into his shirt. "Then...why does it feel like you are pushing me away?"

"Why couldn't I save you? Why couldn't I free you from Beryl?" Minako continued to sob into Shin's shirt. "I loved you so much in our last life and I love you so much now! Why? Our love felt so good why wasn't I able to save you from her hold? Why was Usagi able to free Mamoru and I couldn't free you? Why couldn't my love bring you back to life instead of that damn cauldron?"

_Damn you Beryl,_ and _damn me too_, Shin screamed in his mind as he wrapped his arms around Minako. He hated the witch who had brainwashed him and made him evil but now he hated himself for letting negative beliefs infect how he viewed his beloved.

The girl hadn't treated their time together as a one night stand. Far from it. Her near empathic way senses as a Venusian had let her feel the full force behind the love he held for her. It had hit her like a tidal wave slamming against a rock on the shore. What she was feeling was guilt about not being able to save him from being evil or being able to free him from the stone state he had been locked in for so many years.

She was tormenting herself unnecessarily and he couldn't stand to see her feel such pain.

"We were at a disadvantage my love," Shin whispered, doing his best to comfort her. "They got to meet each other first. We didn't. You were off in another country being Sailor V and I was a guy who kept his nose down and didn't want to engage with others. If I had met you before Beryl corrupted me in this new life, I'm sure you could have broken me out of that witch's control."

"Really," Minako asked as she looked up at Shin, her beautiful blue eyes filled with tears.

"Yes, I know it," Shin smiled as he kissed the top of her head. He leaned back against the floor, relieved Minako wasn't breaking up with him. "Think about it. A super energetic person helping to bring out the best in a loner. Where have we heard a story like that before?"

"Does sound familiar," Minako chuckled as she sat up and wiped her tears.

"You girls are nothing short of amazing," Shin proclaimed as he sat up so Minako was now straddling his lap and he could look her in the eyes. "We all agree. All us guys are lucky to have you ladies in our lives. I'm a lucky man to call you my girlfriend."

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Minako squealed as she wrapped her legs around his waist, squeezed him tight, and rested her head on Shin's shoulder. "But don't put me on too much of a pedestal. I'm still human. I make mistakes all the time. Ghosting you all day is proof of that."

"You are an angel and you should never doubt how big your heart is," Shin expressed, kissing both of her cheeks and licking the tear marks away. "Of course, if you wanted to make it up to me, I wouldn't object."

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea," Minako announced as she climbed off Shin's lap. With swift moments Minako dropped her blouse and skirt to the floor. Revealing a matching red bra and thong combo. "I was hoping this would make up for me not sticking around to cuddle this morning."

"I gladly accept your apology," Shin smiled as he admired the outfit his girlfriend was wearing. "But just so you know I LOVE to snuggle. And would appreciate advance notice if you are going to disappear before I wake up."

"I don't know. It may slip my mind," Minako teased as she walked towards his bed and kneeled on it. She raised her ass high and made sure she gave Shin a great view of how her lingerie complimented her beauty. "I am a bad girl after all."

Shin licked his dry lips, got to his feet, removed his shirt, and approached his waiting enchantress. He reflected back on a discovery he had made the previous evening while Minako was riding on top of him. He raised his hand high before bringing it down hard on her round ass.

"Ah!" Minako hissed as she enjoyed the sting on her backside. "Harder! Remind me not to leave your side again."

Shin complied and slapped the other cheek just as hard as the first. He alternated between the left and right, watching as his beloved gathered the sheets with her fists after each strike to her ass.

"More!" Minako huffed, her head low and overcome by the sensations rippling through her body. She had never been one to fantasize about being spanked but from the first loving strike she had received from her lover, she found herself a slave to the playful assault. "Spank me more! Make it so I can't sit down tomorrow!"

"No!" Shin growled as he reached towards his belt. He dropped his pants and boxers to the ground and exposed his hardness to the open. Part of him hated how he become so aroused from inflicting pain on his lover, as he worried it came from a fragment of his time as Kunzite, servant of the Dark Kingdom. But the more aggressive he was with Minako the damper her panties became so he leaned into it. Besides she had flirted with him the previous night her safe word was "kumquat" so he decided to take it as a sign he hadn't crossed a line. "I need your mouth on my cock."

"Gladly," Minako sang as she shifted on the bed and approached her lover's crotch. She leaned forward and licked his member from tip to hilt before smiling at her handiwork. "Still can't believe they come this big."

"Yes, baby! Taste me!" Shin smiled as he watched Minako adorn his cock. Kisses here and there lit a fire in his very core. Her tongue under his shaft made him stand even more at attention. Just as it seems like he was going to be driven crazy with her teasing, Minako took him into her mouth and sent his very being ascending to an indescribable state of nirvana. "Oh, lord! You are a goddess."

He felt her smile around his base as she kept adorning his member with her affection. He was half tempted to give in to her skill and fill her stomach with his seed. Using his last bit of self-control, he was able to pull his lover's mouth off him.

"Awww," Minako whimpered as she looked up at Shin with puppy dog eyes. "Don't you want me to finish?"

"I want you to finish in a way that makes sure you experience my love. Stay on your knees," Shin instructed as he moved behind her. He lowered the thong, exposing her wet and eager womanhood. With one hand on her hip and the other on his member, he lined himself up at her waiting entrance. "Because I'm going to make sure you feel this."

He buried himself into her before she had a chance to make a witty remark. She moaned loudly as she adjusted to his girth and size. He wanted to ensure he was better than any lover she had in her life and make sure she felt the full force of his love. He unhooked her bra, reached underneath, her bra, and began to tease her nipples. Her body squirmed and moved to his touch, the steady pace of their joining adding to their shared pleasure.

"More!" Minako howled, losing herself in the sensations overtaking her body. "You feel so damn right!"

"You are mine!" Shin grunted as he kept a firm grip on her hips. He kept her on her knees as he wanted a position that made sure went deep in her and she could feel his love. He kept a steady pace and continued to hammer into her. Deciding to add to his constant assault he raised his hand high and brought it down hard on her ass. "Never forget it!"

After three alternating smacks to her backside and the constant steady pace of their joining, Minako became engulfed in an orgasm. She gripped the sheets and released a high scream which would have made Shin worry his neighbors would hear, much later when he was in the right state of mind.

The additional moisture from her climax only added to the feeling of euphoria he was experiencing. It did not take long before he unloaded into her. He knew the IUD inside of her would keep her from getting pregnant. He silently hoped one day they would be able to make love without the device and there would be a chance of starting a family. He tried not to think about it too hard as he gave in to the exhaustion, collapsed onto the bed, and pulled her close. His goddess purred as she enjoyed being his little spoon and enjoyed the bliss provided from her lover's successful efforts to demonstrate his love.

Shin awoke several hours later to find his bed empty again. He briefly worried she had left again when he noticed a light was on in his kitchen. He got up and noticed her clothing was still on the floor from where she had shed it earlier. He entered the kitchen and found her leaning against the counter in his shirt, munching on a plate of meat buns.

"Hey sexy," Shin called as he saw her looking incredibly enchanting.

"Hey baby," Minako smiled as she finished another bun. "I hope you don't mind but I dug into your fridge. I was so upset yesterday I forgot to eat."

"I'll let it go," Shin chuckled as he walked next to her and planted a kiss on her neck. "Especially since you look so damn good in my shirt."

"Hehe, I couldn't resist," Minako smiled as she hugged herself and sniffed his shirt. "Usagi mentioned she felt sexier wearing Mamoru's shirt than any lingerie she owns. And I have to admit I see what she means."

"You're adorable," Shin insisted as he pulled a bottle of water from the fridge. After what he had just been through, he needed to rehydrate. "Can I ask? You said I felt "so right." Is this something you felt being a Venusian?"

"Yeah," Minako nodded. "The...the other times. It was lust. Horrible lust and it felt wrong. The sad thing is that at first, it's hard to tell the difference."

"What's it like?" Shin pressed the issue. Not because he wanted to know about the sex she had with other men but so he could understand the woman he loved better.

"The difference between lust and love?" Minako asked and Shin nodded in response. "At first the desire makes the sensations feel the same. It's what it feels like afterward. In the beginning, there is an initial heat I feel radiating from someone. Then the heat washes over me when I give into passion and it feels intense but...without love, it becomes so cold afterward. Like I just stepped into arctic weather after being in a hot tub. It feels barren."

"And with me?" Shin wondered as he put his water down and wrapped his arms around her.

"It feels like after I step out of the hot tub I'm instantly wrapped in a heated towel. One that covers every inch of my body and reminds me of the warmth I felt previously," Minako cooed as she nestled into his shoulder. "It's intoxicating."

Shin chuckled. "I'll always gladly help you feel intoxicated."

"You're a drug I can't quit," Minako proclaimed as she kissed him hard and long, making sure she could share the feeling of love she felt with the man she adored.

"Well good news. You'll never have to," Shin insisted as he picked his beloved up and carried her back to bed. He was fully intent on making sure she felt the high which could only come from their love.

**Afterword**

End Notes

This came from two inspirations. First was the prompt Smuttember over on Tumblr. I used the prompts "One Night Stand" and "New Old Flame" here. The second was from just a general observation. I'm seeing too many fics where Minako is mentioned or full portrayed as a girl who will hop into the sack at the drop of a hat. Sure she's a flirtatious character but she has a big heart. Hence why this fic now exists. Again thanks to darkenedhrt101 for being my beta.

Please drop by the archive and comment to let the author know if you enjoyed their work!


	2. Portrait Of The Phoenix Queen

Realized I should probably put up a guide for the names I use for the Shitennou in these stories.

Jadeite=Jin Taito (First name is the Musicals, the last name is just a name I picked for the J)

Nephite=Sanjouin Masato (from the anime)

Zoisite=Izou Saito (from the Musicals)

Kunzite=Kita Shinn (First name from the Live-Action TV show. The last name means North and if you write Shinn with the right Kanji it becomes "True". So his name will mean "True North" which I feel is a fitting name as Minako needs someone who can be her anchor and guiding post in life after her crazy schemes and plans)

"It's one thing to make a picture of what a person looks like, it's another thing to make a portrait of who they are."

– Paul Caponigro

"I still can't believe I agreed to this," Rei groaned as she walked into the museum. She could see herself being dragged here by Ami but not by her current companion. Not by him. "You must really like cleaning."

"You agreed if I cleaned the entire shrine you'd go on a date with me," Taito smiled as he seemed to walk on air. The reborn form of Jadeite had been diligent as a worker at the Hikawa shrine trying his best to showcase his devotion to the priestess. After months of hard work, Rei had finally agreed to his request for a date. "Besides I'm sure you'll like what I have in mind."

"I doubt it," Rei grumbled under her breath. Though the rest of the girls had been quick to embrace the Shitennou after their resurrection, Rei was skeptical. There was still a chance the Dark Kingdom's influence lingered. Minako was quick to offer her advice, saying "Not all men are your father" but Rei shrugged it off just as quickly. Her father, his assistant, and Jadeite himself had all let her down. She was not going to be deceived so easily. "Lead on Romeo."

It was surprising how little he knew about art. She remembered going to one of Michiru's gallery showings and having a few men hit on her by trying to prove they knew all there was about the artist and the piece. Most of Taito's responses were "I don't know" or "I think I've heard of them before." Why had he suggested such a place if he was not going to try and impress her? Was this a trap?

"We made it," Taito insisted after making their way through a very boring post-modern art section. "What do you think?"

"I think I wasted my after…," Rei stopped short as she gazed upon the painting Taito was pointing at. The portrait was of a woman, regal, her hair long and her eyes dancing with sparkles. She looked to be partially naked, saved for a sheet covering her lower half, as she kneeled on a bed. Her naked top was covered by an animal. The woman was embracing a large red bird with flames emanating from its body. It was a phoenix, its wings acting as a shield to protect the woman from danger, while she laid her head on the bird's shoulder for comfort. There was no mistaking who the subject of the painting represented. "It's… it's me."

"Excellent you can tell," Taito chuckled at Rei's reaction. "I was worried I hadn't captured your face well."

"You painted this?" Rei asked, still shocked by the discovery of the art bearing her likeness.

"Yeah, back in my teens. I kept on having such vivid dreams about you that my grandma insisted I try to paint it," Taito explained as he looked at the work with pride. "After my disappearance, grandma apparently donated the piece to the museum hoping it would spread the word about me."

Rei stood flabbergasted as a wave of guilt washed over her. It had been months since Taito had returned and started working at the shrine. Only now did she realize during the course of his stay she had never taken the time to ask about what Taito's life had been like in this time before he was abducted by the Dark Kingdom. She hadn't bothered to ask about his struggle to reclaim his identity or if there had been those who missed him during his absence. It was becoming painfully clear just how cruel she had been to him. "What happened to your grandma?"

"She died," Taito stated, a look of sadness in his eyes but his smile stayed strong. "She was the last family I had so I'm on my own. I really appreciate all the help you have been giving me by letting me work and live at the shrine."

"Don't mention it," Rei lamented, feeling even worse about how she had treated Taito. He had been doing everything in his power to win back her trust and she had barely been regarding him as more than an annoyance. She immediately realized he deserved better treatment and she needed to change her outlook. For the rest of the day, she tried her best to not be short with him and actually take the time to get to know Taito more. By the time they got back to the Hikawa Shrine, Rei found herself being happy in a way she hadn't felt in a very long time.

"Rei," Makoto muttered as she found the anger building inside her. "I love you like a sister but trust me when I say you are a bitch."

"Now honey, I think that's going a bit too far," Masato interjected, trying his best to calm his girlfriend down. Rei had wanted a second opinion of the painting and had asked Makoto to come. As she and Masato had originally planned a date, the pair met up with Rei at the museum and found themselves admiring the painting. "Can't believe Taito has this kind of talent."

"No, no she needs to hear this," Makoto insisted as she grabbed Rei's shoulder and turned her away from the painting which contained her likeness. "Did I tell you about the last guy I tried to pick up before Masato came back into my life? No, of course not, because it wasn't worth repeating. I was waiting too long for coffee so I chatted with the guy behind me. Seemed nice, said he was taking financial classes at Tokyo U. I thought what the hell and gave him my number. I got my latte, left the coffee shop, and got a message from him. It was a dick pic. The last man I tried to connect with sent me a dick pick after having my number for thirty seconds. Meanwhile, you have a man who worships you like a goddess and you treat him as a slave. You know Minako was teasing when she suggested you force someone into servitude."

"I wasn't sure I could trust him," Rei admitted as she turned to Masato. She found herself giving a small bow of apology. "I thought you guys were running a con and were going to turn on us."

"All we want is to rebuild our lives and have you girls in them," Masato insisted as he leaned over and gave Makoto a quick peck on the cheek. "That's all we need."

"See Rei," Makoto affirmed as she took Masato's hand and squeezed it tight. "Not every man is your father."

"I know," Rei sighed. Makoto was glad this jab had actually landed properly instead of Rei feeling it was going too far. "I just don't understand why Taito would be willing to stick around when I have been treating him so terribly."

"Taito resonates with strong women," Masato explained as the trio made their way from the art display and towards the Museum's cafe. "During the Silver Millennium, he was a beggar on the street when the Queen of Elysion found him. She personally taught him how to read and write. With every task and achievement he performed, he would run to her in hopes of receiving some sort of recognition."

Masato continued. "He also told me about what it was like being raised by his grandmother. She apparently was a stern but gentle woman who helped to raise him after his parents died. She also was very supportive of his creativity."

Rei winced at hearing Taito had been willing to be so open with others but she had not even bothered to previously try. The trio got snacks and drinks before taking a seat at a table. Masato continued with his story. "Now I know we don't like to talk about the "Dark time" but I will mention this one aspect as it pertains to Taito. When we were under mind control he always was one to bow and show absolute respect for 'She-who-won't-be-named'. The fact is Taito resonates with strong women. That's why he fell in love with you in the first place."

"So what do I do?" Rei wondered as she sipped her chai tea.

"Find a way to balance your firmness with kindness," Masato suggested as he finished the sandwich he had bought in the cafe. "He should respond to that."

"If that doesn't work," Makoto added as she shared a bite of her pie with Makoto. "Use those fantastic legs you have to mesmerize him."  
***

It was a week later when Rei was finally given the opportunity. She found herself in the office to the shrine, her grandfather had started to let her do the paperwork for the place to ensure it stayed afloat.

"Rei, I'm going to take a bath," Taito called into the office. "Unless you want to go first."

"No that's okay, I," Rei stopped herself as something caught her attention as Taito walked past the room. She got up and made it to the door. "Hey wait a second. What happened to you? You are hurt!"

"Oh, this?" Taito chuckled as he looked down at his hand. Not only on his hand but both arms and his face all had bruising on it. "Yeah, I was sweeping the steps and slipped. I just kept rolling for a while there. I'm fine though."

"No, you aren't," Rei insisted as she stared at the injuries. A pang of guilt ran through her as she realized this was another attempt to earn her favor. "Go to the bathroom and cover yourself. I want to make sure you aren't injured elsewhere."

Taito nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

Before going to the bathroom, Rei took a moment to stop back in her room. She was going to change out of her robes into something dingy she wouldn't mind getting wet when a thought crossed her mind. A way to show appreciation for all of Taito's hard work. She went to her drawers and started looking through her swimsuits. She decided on a black two-piece she hadn't even gotten the chance to wear over the summer. Slipping it on, she looked at herself in the mirror. "This might give the wrong idea but…"

Deciding Taito had at least earned the image of her in swimwear, she left her room and made her way to the bathroom. She opened the door and found Taito sitting on a bath bench with a towel covering his crotch. The young man's eyes went wide as he noticed what Rei was wearing.

"Rei...you…," Taito stuttered as he found it difficult to swallow.

"I'm going to check your body," Rei stated matter of factly, trying to keep herself focused on making sure he wasn't injured elsewhere. She went to work and started to inspect his body, finding herself getting distracted by his thin and muscular frame. She became focused as she noticed a large mark on his body. "There is another bruise on your back."

"Is it bad?" Taito wondered as he strained his neck to see where the mark was.

"No," Rei commented as her fingers gently traced the mark to make sure she didn't feel any broken bones. "But I think I'll wash it myself to make sure it doesn't become irritated."

Rei wet a washcloth before adding a bit of soap. She gently began to clean Taito who found he had to suppress a smile forming from the attention he was receiving. Still, the boy was worried he would stare and make Rei uncomfortable so he decided to close his eyes instead.

"I want to apologize," Rei began as she scrubbed his back. "I've been abusing your good nature and been callous towards it. You deserve to be treated better than that."

"Honestly, I don't mind," Taito chuckled as he kept his eyes closed and enjoyed the feeling of Rei washing him. "I know the deck is stacked against me. You only know me as a guy who once tried to kill you. I need to show you I can be trusted."

"It's not just that," Rei insisted, adding more soap to the washcloth. "I'm directing a lot of anger towards you and using you as a way to get rid of my frustration. Men and I don't always get along."

"Is there anything I can do?" Taito asked, still trying to be helpful. "I mean something I could do to maybe annoy you less?"

"You just keep doing what you have been," Rei insisted. "I am just going to learn to cut you some slack."

The conversation stopped as Rei continued to wash Taito down his arm then the other and both his legs. Taito did his best to keep his hands over his crotch, not wanting his arousal to interrupt what was otherwise innocent in nature. As Rei moved to Taito's torso she found herself getting lost as she covered his chest and abs with a thick layer of bubbles.

"I-I think," Taito gulped, breaking Rei from her trance. She tilted her head up and stared into the eyes of her devoted servant. "You got everywhere."

"I…," Years later, the pair would still bicker about who made the first move. Regardless of whether Rei conquered her hesitation or Taito was brazen in his approach, the pair shared their first reunion in the bathroom of Hikawa Shrine. The kiss was short, but hot and needy, leaving both of them breathless and hungry.

As both of them panted and got lost in each other's eyes, neither of them spoke for some time. It was only when Rei dropped her gaze and noticed a large bump had formed in the towel Taito used to cover his crotch did either make a move.

"Rinse off," Rei commanded as she stood up to exit the bathroom.

"Rei-san...I," Taito called out, afraid she hated him for being indecent.

"And meet me in my room," Rei added, her back still to Taito. She reached behind, undid her bikini top, and let it fall to the floor. She grabbed the handle to the door and slid it shut before Taito could get a proper look of her exposed chest. He could only stare in disbelief as the enticing silhouette of the woman he loved walked away.

Alone, Taito grabbed the detachable showerhead and rinsed off with such urgency he did not even allow the water to get warm. Despite the freezing sensation washing the soap from his body, the passion his Phoenix Queen had ignited in him did not falter. Clean, he dried himself off only enough to ensure he could slide on his jeans before exiting the bathroom. He dared not venture out into the halls naked.

He made his way through the halls, finding Rei's discarded bikini bottoms on the floor outside the door to her room. He swallowed hard, tucked the clothing into his back pocket so no one else would discover them, and slid the door open to Rei's room. What he saw was breathtaking. Rei sat in a pose similar to the portrait which bore her likeness. Sheets clinging to her naked body, hair cascading over her back, and a far off look in her eyes. The only thing missing was a mythical bird to make the look complete.

"You truly are a work of art," Taito commented, his throat dry from a mixture of fear, longing, and disbelief. "I am unworthy to stand in your presence."

"I'll be the judge of that," Rei insisted as she gestured for Taito to come closer. "Now, come here."

Taito moved slowly his entire body tensed with anticipation. Hino Rei, his Phoenix Queen, and beloved was inviting him to bed. He had begun to believe this would only occur in his most intimate of fantasies but now it was becoming a reality. He licked his dry lips as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"What should I do?" Taito asked, worried he would make a mistake and reality would come crashing down around him.

"Pay tribute to your queen," Rei ordered as she laid back and left herself open to Taito's advance. She had determined this would be the perfect start for both of them. She would leave herself vulnerable, at his mercy, and he would be given the opportunity to serve. She had prepared herself mentally for what was coming but as she felt the sheet descend and expose her bare chest, she could feel the goosebumps and blush form on her body.

"Elegant," Taito confessed as he admired Rei's body. He bent forward and began placing kisses all over her breasts. He initially didn't touch the nipples until the last moment when he ran his tongue along each in a slow and circular manner.

"How does he know how to touch me so well?" Rei thought as she kept her eyes shut and bit on her finger to contain her reactions. A bit of doubt still held firm. Was this wrong? Could she really trust him not to hurt her? "But...part of me wants to give in."

"You taste like honey and cinnamon," Taito complimented after gently sucking on each nipple and leaving a trail of kisses down her stomach.

"Is he.." Rei wondered to herself as she felt Taito continue his descent. As the sheet covering her was removed Rei responded by spreading her legs and giving her lover total access to her core. A strange mix of fear and anticipation spread through her. "I trust you. I trust you."

"And I promise never to betray that trust, my queen," Taito promised as he placed his face by Rei's core. "Your flower is intoxicating."

Rei could not respond, only muffle her response for fear of screaming in pleasure. The instant Taito ran his tongue along Rei's womanly folds she grabbed fist fulls of the sheets to keep from losing control. Her lingering doubts of "should we be doing this" and "is this going too fast" seemed to disappear with each gentle pleasure she received. With every moment and caress of Taito's worship to her flower, Rei felt it harder and harder to maintain composure. Finally, as he performed a swirling motion out of nowhere, Rei was pushed over the edge and achieved climax. "Ahhh!"

"Are you pleased, my queen?" Taito asked as he sat on his knees, dutifully ready to serve his beloved.

"Yes..but," Rei gasped for breath. "Give me more!"

Crawling on the bed, Taito, opened his pants and removed his erection. He prepared to enter Rei, gently placing the tip in, but gave her one more look of concern to await her approval. Rei still high on her orgasm and anticipation was not in a mood to wait.

"Just do it! SHIT!" Rei had been sick of waiting and wanted to speed along the process. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in tight but she hadn't counted on his size. He was much bigger than the vibrator she kept in her underwear drawer for stress relief after long days. The sensation was painful and took a moment to accommodate." "Oh, gods...your thick…"

"Are you hurt?" Taito worried as he looked down at the twisted expression on Rei's face. "I can pull out."

"No," Rei insisted as she wrapped her arms around Taito's next. "Just go slow at first."

Taito did as he was told and started a slow rhythm into her, giving her body the time it needed to accommodate his size. Soon the pair were moving together at a comfortable pace.

"Damn you feel amazing," Taito grunted as he gritted his teeth. He was fighting the urge to give in to his desire and achieve release near immediately. Instead, he wanted to make sure he gave as much pleasure as he was receiving to his lover. "You are so hot and wet."

"Keep going!" Rei instructed as she leaned forward and consumed his mouth with her own. Her nature of wanting to be in control of situations was getting the better of her and she tried her best to overpower Taito with a kiss and push him back on the bed in hopes of getting on top. Instead, Taito showed resistance, pushed Rei back into the bed, and increased his speed. Rei found herself unable to do anything but give into the pleasure she was receiving. "More! Wreck me!"

Giving into impulse and longing, Taito threw Rei's leg over his shoulder and was able to access her deeper than before. He started to quicken his pace, shaking the bed in the process, and Rei did not object to his increased speed. Instead, one hand lowered to his ass, grabbed hard, and pulled him closer with each thrust.

"I'm gonna cum!" Taito called as he bent down and took one of Rei's nipples into his mouth.

"I'm on the pill!" Rei admitted as she found herself on the verge of a second orgasm. She moved her head down and playfully bit Taito's neck, making sure to leave a mark that would be visible the next day. "Just don't stop!"

Taito did as he was told and kept going. Soon the two achieved a climax together, screaming so loud Rei later was glad her grandfather had taken out his hearing aids for the night. It was a sensation Rei had never been able to accomplish being alone with her vibrator.

As they laid in bed, both of them panting from the shared experience, Rei allowed herself to be held by Taito. Even finding comfort as she laid her head against his chest using it as a pillow and listened to the pounding of his heart. It was a comforting sound and gave her a sense of peace she had not felt in a long time.

"Stay," Rei whispered, giving her last order to her loyal attendant.

"Gladly," Taito replied as he kissed the top of Rei's head and gently stroked her hair as she fell asleep.

Rei awoke the next morning with a smile on her face. Her body tingled with the sensation from the previous evening. She turned over but her face dropped as she noticed the bed was empty. She sat up, scanned her room, and found no trace of Taito.

"Was it all just to get me into bed?" Rei asked softly as she flopped back and stared at the ceiling. She didn't have time to dwell on such a negative thought as two seconds later her door slid open and Taito walked in carrying a large tray of food.

"Oh good you're awake," Taito acknowledged as he put the tray down in front of her. It was filled with a traditional Japanese style breakfast with grilled fish, miso soup, and Natto. "I thought you'd like some food after last night."

A small smile formed on Rei's face as she looked from the meal to Taito. "You're trying too hard again."

"Maybe but if trying hard allows me to be with you like we were last night I'll risk it," Taito admitted. He smiled but still had a firm expression on his face. "I love you Rei."

"I," Rei was stopped as Taito put a finger to her lips, his smile not fading for a second.

"Don't force it," Taito begged softly, before kissing her forehead. "I know this is all strange territory for you but I'm willing to wait. I know I can earn your trust and win your heart."

Rei didn't respond as Taito pulled his hand back and left the room. As he walked out, Rei noticed the mark on his neck she had left from last night's encounter. A feeling of great joy filled her entire being as she realized he carried a sign he belonged to her and no one else.

She turned her attention back towards her breakfast and took a few bites of the fish. It was cooked just the way she liked it.

"Damn…I guess not all men are terrible," Rei cursed as she sighed and flopped against the wall behind her. She hugged the sheets closer to her body wrapping herself in the lingering smell of Taito they held. She knew she had nothing to fear from feeling the love building in her heart for the artist who had seen her inner beauty.

A/N: Writing this fic I came to a realization. Yuuichirou is a great guy for the wrong Rei. The original anime Rei is shown to not be carrying as much emotional baggage against men as her Manga counterpart. Yuuichirou (who I kinda based Taito's personality on here) would be a better pick for Manga Rei as he is willing to do whatever it takes to prove his devotion. Do you agree? Let me know in a review. Next up is Mercury's entry to this installment.

Thanks to DarkenedHrt101, Knowall7, and Aya Faulkner for being my Betas.


	3. The Healing Properties of Mercury

Once again, the guide for the names I use for the Shitennou in these stories.

Jadeite=Jin Taito (First name is the Musicals, the last name is just a name I picked for the J)

Nephite=Sanjouin Masato (from the anime)

Zoisite=Izou Saitou (from the Musicals)

Kunzite=Kita Shinn (First name from the Live-Action TV show. The last name means North and if you write Shinn with the right Kanji it becomes "True". So his name will mean "True North" which I feel is a fitting name as Minako needs someone who can be her anchor and guiding post in life after her crazy schemes and plans)

"A good woman's arms round a man's neck is a lifebelt thrown out to him from heaven."

-Jerome k. Jerome

"I don't know how to break this to you," Michiru began softly as she finished her meal. She had invited Ami out to lunch under the premise of returning some books she had borrowed but she had another intent behind the meeting. "But I think your boyfriend is cheating on you."

"What makes you think that?" Ami gasped, almost choking on her tea.

"I saw him two days ago with a large bouquet of flowers. You just said you hadn't seen him in four. Which means someone else is getting those flowers."  
"I don't see Izou-san doing something like that?" Ami corrected, as she dabbed her mouth with her napkin. "Are you sure?

"How close have you really gotten?" Michiru inquired, arching an eyebrow at her naive friend. "You are still calling him Izou-san."

"We," Ami stopped herself. The return of Zoisite as Izou Saitou had been a more recent development but his return had an immediate attraction. At first, she had insisted they take things slow, afraid her allergy to romance would be prominent in their relationship. Instead, she found it was the exact opposite. There was no hives or anxiety with Saitou, instead, there was a great feeling of comfort and belonging. Every time the two were alone, they found themselves growing closer. In fact, the last time they had been alone, they had ended up in a makeout session Usagi and Mamoru would have been jealous of. She knew their relationship was still fresh but she had no intention of just going up. "Close enough. I have no intention of letting someone else steal him."

"Atta girl," Michiru chuckled, admiring Ami's determination. "I'll take care of lunch, you go out there and find out what's going on with your man."

Ami quietly dismissed herself and made her way to the flower shop Michiru had mentioned spotting Saitou earlier in the week. Before lunch, Ami had communicated to him she had plans to spend the rest of the day studying in the library. If Saitou thought she was somewhere else he may try to surprise this other woman with more flowers. Sure enough, not only did Saitou appear, but he entered the flower shop, and emerged with a large bouquet of roses.

"You've never bought me flowers before," Ami growled silently as she watched Saitou walk down the street carrying his gift. After several turns, Ami noticed Saitou going towards a familiar building.

"My mom's hospital?" Ami wondered as she made her way in hoping she wouldn't be stopped by any of the staff members she knew. "You better not be sleeping with a nurse."

Following Saitou through the halls, Ami was sure she would soon discover her romantic rival. Unfortunately, she had to stop to let a nurse push a patient in a wheelchair through the hall. She looked up to find Saitou was gone. "Where did…"

"Well aren't you a cute little ninja," A voice whispered hotly on her neck, causing Ami to almost jump to the ceiling. She recovered, pulled out her transformation pen, and prepared herself for battle. She was stopped when she saw Saitou's grinning face holding the bouquet of roses still in hand. "Jumpy aren't we?"

"I, um, well," Ami stammered a bit guilty she had been caught sneaking around. She shook it off and remembered she had a purpose. "What are you doing here? Who are those flowers for? Is there someone else?"

"I know I should have told you earlier," Saitou sighed as he looked down at the flowers he held. "Come on. I'll introduce you to my 'other woman.'"

Ami's chest tightened and her eyes filled with tears. Yet as she looked at her boyfriend's face, she didn't see an expression of guilt at being caught cheating or a sense of worry about their relationship. Instead, he wore an expression of total sadness as if something in his soul hurt.

Saitou walked down the hallway with Ami following closely behind coming to a stop a room with a single patient's name by the door.

"Oni-chan I'm back," Saitou called as he knocked on the door before entering the room. Ami followed and was thrown by what she saw. In the room was a young woman in her early 20s, asleep, and connected to an array of different machines. Between the feeding tube, IV bags, and air compress, it was easy for Ami to tell the devices were the only things keeping the woman alive. "Ami, I'd like you to meet Reiko. She was my neighbor growing up."

"P-Please to meet you," Ami stuttered, not sure what was going on. The woman did not reply and Ami was quick to ask about the woman's condition. "A coma?"

"Yes, for about two years, they say," Saitou confirmed as he went to work rearranging the vase packed full of plants with the roses he had just brought. "Just can't seem to create an arrangement that actually makes this room feel more lively."

"What happened?" Ami asked, her curiosity as a med student overriding her mind and not helping her to realize this could be her romantic rival.

"Her boyfriend beat her within an inch of her life," Saitou replied as he finished rearranging the flowers and took a seat in the chair next to the comatose girl. Ami stood close and watched as Saitou looked at Reiko with great concern. "As I said, Ko-Onii-chan and I were neighbors. Our parents, my dad, and her mom got drunk together; alot. They got washed, screwed, and got in fights. A cycle of embarrassing behavior that dominated our childhood so we looked out for each other."

"Do you…" Ami hesitated with her question, not wanting to ask it over fear it would break her heart but somehow managing to form the words. "...love her?"

"Yes, but only like a sister," Saitou answered, his voice still low and mournful. "I didn't even bother to track down that drunk I call father. Reiko's the only person I can call family on the planet."

"Then, why did you hide this from me," Ami inquired, not sure why Saitou had decided to be so secretive. She could tell there was something majorly upsetting him. She grabbed a chair from the other side of the room, pulled it over, and sat close to him. "You could have told me about her. I could have had my mom review her files."

"I didn't tell you because," Saitou stopped himself. He clenched his fists, dropped his head, and looked down at the floor. "Because she reminds me of what I am Ami. What I have always been."

"What are you?" Ami wondered where he was going with this line of thinking.

"It reminds me I'm a curse to everyone and everything I've ever come into contact with," Saitou snarled, punching his knees hard with his balled-up fists. "Do you know why the others and I joined Beryl?"

This had been a burning question since all four men had been returned to their human form by the power of the Galactic Cauldron. Ami wanted to ask but she knew it would be best to wait until Saitou felt open enough to admit it freely.

"The real reason why we became evil was because we thought, no...we KNEW we weren't good enough," Saitou stormed, angry as he thought about the past. "You girls were princesses. We were commoners. We wanted power so we could be with you. And I was the first one to suggest we take that witch's offer…"

Ami tried to interject seeing how upset Saitou was over the matter. "But that was in…"

"Both times!" Saitou snapped, closing his eyes to hold back hot tears of anger. "It was my fault we became evil in our previous life and in this one. I'm a parasite who brings everyone around me down into the waste I call a life. Now seeing Reiko like this...it just reminds me again I'm nothing more than garbage. I don't deserve to have you in my life and you don't deserve to be dragged into the dung because of me."

"Stop," Ami shouted as she sprang from her chair and pulled Saitou close. She held his head to her chest, hoping to absorb all his torment. "You are not garbage. You are a caring individual who was dealt a bad hand. You are not defined by your past, only by how you move on. I love you too much to let you suffer!"

"You...love me?" Saitou asked between breaths his tears slowly dampening Ami's shirt. "You have never said it before."

"I know," Ami admitted as she stroked her boyfriend's long copper hair. "I'm terrible when it comes to emotions but you... you are the only person I've had in my life who makes me long for romance. I love your texts, I love when we sit and read together. I love having you in my life."

"Ami...I," Saitou's words were cut off as Ami held his cheeks and kissed him. It was the first time in the course of their relationship she had been the one to initiate the kiss. Her soft, loving touch began to extinguish the torrid of emotion that had been tormenting his heart. Getting lost in the kiss, Saitou wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Moving her hands back, Ami wrapped her fingers into her boyfriend's hair and edged her tongue slowly into his mouth. With the gentle caress of the kiss, Saitou found himself regaining a bit of peace.

As they parted, Saitou opened his eyes and stared up at the soft face of the woman who looked back at him. A small smile spread across his face. "It's moments like this which made us think we weren't worthy of you ladies."

"You are worthy," Ami insisted as she kissed his forehead and pulled him into another hug. She gently stroked his hair as she held him close to her chest. "Still, I didn't think this day would result in me confessing how I feel to you. I actually thought you were cheating on me."

"Seriously?" Saitou asked, breaking away from Ami's embrace to look deep in her eyes. "How are you so smart and so stupid at the same time?"

"What do you…," Ami's sentence was cut off as Saitou kissed her. Again, it became deep as the pair got lost in each other's passion.

"You actually think another woman on this planet can compare to you," Saitou corrected when he broke the kiss. "Still, I...I feel like I have a lot to atone for."

"Then, let me help you find solitude. Let's work together to make each other a better person," Ami, pleaded hoping she was helping him to understand their relationship was worth fighting for.

"Yeah." Saitou agreed, pulling Ami in close. His heart was still heavy but the longer he held Ami the more he felt like he could face whatever came next. "Maybe, we could go get some dinner and talk a bit more."

"That sounds wonderful." Ami smiled as Saitou stood up and they headed towards the door. She took a brief look back at Reiko and gave her an understanding nod. "Don't worry. I'll take care of him."

"So you came to the Goddess of love for advice?" Minako smiled after hearing Ami's story. She felt happy Ami had come to her for guidance, given how many times Minako had found herself asking for help with school.

"I came to you because I knew you'd tell me what I needed to hear," Ami corrected as she sat at the cafe. The dinner she and Saitou had experienced after meeting Reiko had helped the couple to feel they were on better terms in their relationship. "Both you and Mako-chan seem to have such an easy time slipping back into the relationship. I thought you would know a good way to proceed."

"It wasn't as easy as you'd think," Minako commented, remembering her own feelings of guilt from not being able to save her beloved from Beryl's control. "Still, my advice is this and know I say this without trying to get a rise out of you and make you uncomfortable. I think you should sleep with him."

"I had a feeling you'd say that," Ami sighed, half expecting this as Minako's answer.

"Trust me when I say this is what you both need," Minako insisted, trying to be compassionate to Ami's discomfort with the subject of sex. "I know you'd prefer to wait but frankly our guys are coming in with a lot of emotional baggage. Shin was a worse recluse than Mamoru and that was before Beryl messed with his mind. The bond that comes from making love can do a world of good for both of you."

"I...I do want to help him," Ami insisted, taking a drink to drown out the nervousness building in her stomach. "Saitou believes everything he touches turns bad. He has a bad yen mindset."

"Then," Minako began as she got up with her drink in hand, radiating a confident smile. "Come with me and I'll help you find the perfect outfit to wear into battle."

"Thanks again for helping me study," Ami announced as she made her way through Saitou's apartment and headed straight into the bathroom. They had planned on a simple night in, at his place, with Saitou helping quiz Ami for her college entrance exams. Little did Saitou know, Ami came prepared for another activity to do together.

"Can I get you anything?" Saitou asked as he looked in his fridge. "I have some tea, that melon Ramone you like…"

"I'd prefer just to get to studying," Ami called from the bathroom as she put the finishing touches up on her plan.

"If you say so," Saitou shrugged as he grabbed a bottle of water and sat on his couch. "Do you want to start with your medical review terms or the clinical disease flashcards?"

"I'd like to try a practice evaluation," Ami announced as she stepped into the room and caused Saitou's eyes to become wide at her appearance. She was wearing a white doctor's coat, her glasses, and a stethoscope around her neck. This wasn't surprising but the lace bra and panties set Ami wore under the coat in a color of blue which perfectly complemented her hair and showed off the curves of her body left him speechless.

"I...ah...wow," Saitou was at a loss for words. He never knew Ami to be so bold, an act she herself wasn't sure about.

"So tell me, Mr. Saitou," Ami began as she slowly walked towards the couch. The entire time Minako's mantra repeated over and over in her head. I am a sexual goddess of healing. I am a sexual goddess of healing. "How are you feeling today?"

"I...feel warm," Saito stammered, his eyes taking in the breathtaking sight in front of him. Seeing her boyfriend flustered helped put Ami at ease. Though Minako insisted it wouldn't happen, Ami couldn't get over the fear Saito would laugh at her performance. A smile crossed her lips as she leaned forward, braced herself on Saito's knees, and pressed her cleavage together. "And...thirsty…"

"Hmmm, you may have a fever. I'll have to check," Ami insisted as she lifted one leg and then the other and straddled Saitou's lap. She pulled off the stethoscope, warped it around Saito's neck and pulled him close so their foreheads touched. A move Minako had suggested. What Minako had not counted on was Ami's bravado to break as she looked into Saito's eyes as he stared back at her. She blushed profusely, let go of the stethoscope, and buried her hands across her face. "And umm, next we… oh, this is so silly, I'm sorry,

"No, no, no," Saito replied as he grabbed Ami's hips before she could dismount him. A sense of fear ran through the man at the idea she would leave in embarrassment. "Please this...is incredibly sexy and I appreciate it so much."

"You do?" Ami asked, slowly removing her hands and displaying her deeply reddened face.

"God you are so damn cute when you blush," Saitou commented as he leaned forward and kissed both of her blushing cheeks. "And frankly, Doctor. I have a lot of swelling I'd love you to take care of."

"Really?" Ami wondered as she shifted her weight on his lap and began to feel the building erection. "Oh my."

"Yes, that's all because of you. Are you sure you want to continue?" Saitou inquired, wanting to make sure Ami knew what she was doing. "I don't want you to regret it."

"I could never regret giving the man I love my virginity," Ami admitted, wrapping her arms around Saitou's neck and kissing him gently. The sensation sent shivers down Saito's spine. "And as a future doctor, it is my duty to heal all who are hurting."

"Well, Doctor," Saitou chuckled as he leaned forward and started to kiss Ami's neck. "You have to relax too or else your patient may catch on to your stress."

Their lips met and they began to devour each other. The mutual need for the other became apparent with each hot kiss they exchanged. Ami pulled Saitou close as her fingers got lost in his long blond hair. Saitou kept his own hands firm on Ami's hips, shifting her gently every so often to increase friction on his covered erection. They broke apart only because they both found the need for oxygen overpowering their burning passion.

"You're intoxicating," Saitou admitted starting into Ami's eyes.

"Take me to bed," Ami begged a bit of her bravado returning thanks to the effort of their hungry kissing. "And I'll give you some extra special treatment."

"Yes, ma'am!" Saitou agreed wrapping his arms around Ami's legs and lifted her off the couch. Ami held tight to Saitou's neck startled by the gesture. With his thin frame, she had never pegged him for the physical type. Yet here he was, lifting her with ease and just as easily rearranging her body so he was carrying her princess style. Saitou carried her gently to bed placing her down softly before removing his shirt.

Ami stared at her boyfriend's slim but defined body. She had only stolen peeks at the idol magazines Minako collected, but with his shirt off, jeans and flowing hair, Ami could easily see Saitou gracing them.

"Like what you see?" Saitou asked with a chuckle. Ami was sure she'd feel embarrassed about being caught staring but the smile on Saitou's face washed the anxiety away. It was a reminder of her mission she had to make him feel loved and appreciated.

"Yes, very much so," Ami confessed, wearing a content smile. "In fact, I'd like to see more of you,"

"Are you absolutely sure?" Saitou wondered, still wanting to confirm Ami was comfortable. With the warning he had received about Ami's introverted nature and her fear of romance, Saitou had mentally prepared himself to wait until there was an engagement ring on her finger to suggest sex. He was perfectly happy to not have to wait but he wanted to make sure she would be content afterward. "Because my rational brain won't be in control much longer."

"Pants. Off. Now," Ami instructed in a tone which surprised even her. She had meant to make sure her intentions were clear but it came out much more forceful. "I, I mean…"

"Yes, ma'am. Who am I to argue with a Doctor's orders?" Saitou teased, as he undid his pants, dropped his belt and stood in his boxers. The effects of Ami's grinding and outfit were on full display as his erection strained against the cotton material.

"Then lay down and I'll give you an exam," Ami instructed as she found herself transfixed on the bulge in her boyfriend's boxers. Once he laid on the bed, Ami moved to straddle his knees, her hands slipping into the tops of his boxers. With a deep breath to prepare herself, she pulled down his underwear and freed his manhood from its containment. Saitou was impressed Ami did not faint at the sight of his erection. Not because he was overly confident with his size (he knew he was only a little bigger than average), but just by how Ami maintained her composure. He was beginning to think she wasn't the wilting flower everyone thought she was. "What do you think, Doc?"

"I have seen pictures of genitals in medical books since I was ten," Ami countered, picking up on her boyfriend's surprise she had not fainted. She wrapped her fingers around his cock and squeezed it firmly. "Of course, they usually aren't thick and at attention in the books."

Ami began to slowly stroke Saitou's cock and soon the young man found himself at her mercy. This was probably the biggest surprise of the night from him as Ami' seemed to know exactly how to touch him with a firm grip on his shaft and an occasional kiss on various parts of his erection. Saitou had to bite his lip from losing complete control and going over the edge. "Ami-chan, please let me touch you."

Complying with her boyfriend's request, Ami moved her bottom close to his face, without interrupting the attention she was giving his manhood. With Ami's leg on either side of his face, Saitou was able to take in the majesty presented before him. A small dark spot had formed in the middle of the bikini cut panties. An observation that put a bigger smile on Saitou's face.

_Good, she's enjoying this_, Saitou thought as his fingers moved up and began to rub against the damp spot on her panties. With just a few touches, he felt Ami shudder in pleasure in response. "You're so wet, honey."

"I...I can't help it," Ami cried, finding herself losing control as Saitou started to rub her flower through the cotton fabric. Deciding to double her own efforts, Ami took Saitou as deep in her mouth as possible.

"Ami, I'll come if you keep going," Saitou groaned as his knuckles turned white as he grappled to maintain control and not go over the edge.

"Oh we mustn't have that." Ami teased, as she repositioned herself again and sat the damp mark of her panties against his swollen cock. She rubbed back and forth, the friction almost too much for both of them. Slowly, Ami positioned herself, moved her cotton underwear to the side, and positioned the tip of Saitou's penis at her entrance. "Here we go."

With a hiss from both of them, the two became one. Gradually, Ami let herself take in the full length of Saitou's cock. It was discomforting at first, as she was not used to such a sensation.  
"Ami, I'm sorry," Saiotu cried, as he noticed the pain on Ami's face. "We can stop! We don't have to keep going."

"Give me a second to adjust to your size," Ami insisted as she continued to bite her lip. Soon, the tension started to lower and she found herself becoming accustomed to his size. "It doesn't hurt...it feels...nice...it..ah, ah…"

Deciding Ami was over the hurdle of the breaking of her virginity, Saitou moved his hands up and started to grasp her hips and slowly move her up and down in place.

"That does feel good, it feels, so...oh my," Ami groaned as she threw her head back and started to move her hips at an increased pace.

"Yes, yes my love," Saitou agreed, loving every moment of what he was experiencing. "This is what it feels like when we become one. It's...oh god! It's amazing!"

Getting lost in the lovemaking, Ami reached behind her back, undid her bra, and flung it off the bed, letting Saitou gaze upon her hardened nipples. Unable to contain himself from the sight, Saitou leaned forward and latched onto a nipple with his lips. Ami, adoring the sensation, weaved her hands into Saiotu's hair and kept him in place.

The additional stimulus was too much and Ami achieved climax, holding Saitou's head close and releasing inaudible noises into his neck. Feeling the wetness from Ami's orgasm on his cock, Saitou was pushed over the edge as well. He held Ami's hips firm on his groin and obtained his own release.

"I...I love you," Saitou gasped, as he tried to catch his breath from their lovemaking.

"I love you too," Ami whispered, letting the exhaustion she experienced wash over her body. Soon, the pair were asleep in each other's arms.

Saitou awoke the next morning to find Ami sleeping by his side. He smiled as he looked down and brushed her bangs off her forehead. The gentle act, caused Ami to stir. She opened her eyes and softly smiled up at her lover.

"You are so adorable in the morning," Saitou commented as he kissed Ami on the cheek.

"And you," Ami smiled as she snuggled against Saitou's chest. "How do you not wake up with bedhead when you have such long hair?"

"Secret technique," Saitou teased with a chuckle. A troubling thought came to his mind he knew he needed to address. "I know this is late to ask but are you on the pill?"

"Yes," Ami acknowledged, realizing she may have needed to make it clear earlier. "My mom put me on it soon after I started my first period to help regulate them."

"Good," Saitou breathed a sigh of relief. He wanted to have kids with Ami but not so soon in their relationship. Not when he was only now starting to regain his confidence. "Thank you so much for last night."

"It was my pleasure," Ami sang as she tilted her head up and kissed Saitou on the neck in a spot that sent a tickle down his spine. "How do you feel?"

"Incredible," Saitou admitted. He truly felt on top of the world after being physical with Ami. In fact, it helped to give him the confidence he needed to come to a realization he had made since Ami had first confessed her love to him. "Also, I've been thinking. I want to find a way to heal others. Just like you healed me. Well, not just like the way you healed me. I think I finally know what I want to do moving forward, other than love you of course."

"What?" Ami asked, wondering what Saitou was thinking.

"I want to be a Doctor," Saitou confessed, looking deep in Ami's eyes and showing just how serious he was with his confession. "I want the two of us to work together to heal everyone we can."

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Ami smiled as she realized she had taken a step to help heal Saitou's heart. She leaned in close and whispered something which almost brought tears to his eyes. "Because you are a fantastic and wonderful man. Who is going to do great things and is more than worthy of being with me."

Man. Writing Ami in character (or at least trying to) is hard. I briefly had originally plotted her to totally seduce Saitou but then I was like "You are writing her as a porn star. This isn't right." So I had to rethink my strategy. Also, the whole Saitou as a Doctor ties into the "Sailor Parallel Moon" story where Ami confesses her husband is a doctor as well. As the fic never shows the other inner's husbands, I like to think they are the Shittensou reborn. That's my own little headcanon. Thanks to Darkenedhrt101, Nebelflecke, and Aya Faulkner for betaing.

Reviews help to get these pieces done faster.

Next up: A brief interlude before….The Storm of the Prodigal Son


	4. Storm of the Prodigal Son

Once again, the guide for the names I use for the Shitennou in these stories.

Jadeite=Jin Taito (First name is the Musicals, the last name is just a name I picked for the J)

Nephrite=Sanjouin Masato (from the anime)

Zoisite=Izou Saitou (from the Musicals)

Kunzite=Kita Shinn (First name from the Live-Action TV show. The last name means North and if you write Shinn with the right Kanji it becomes "True". So his name will mean "True North" which I feel is a fitting name as Minako needs someone who can be her anchor and guiding post in life after her crazy schemes and plans)

"Blood makes you related. Loyalty makes you family." - Unknown

"Damn it!" Makoto roared as her strength got the better of her and she crushed the phone in the palm of her hand. She always made sure to be mindful of her grip with phones after the time she destroyed her first flip phone after getting the breakup call from her beloved senpai. What she hadn't counted on was to be reading the news as she ate breakfast and see an engagement announcement for her boyfriend to another woman.

The notification had come from a major news outlet so Makoto couldn't argue with its authenticity. Sanjouin Masato, heir to the Sanjouin conglomerate set to marry Satsuki Abe, first daughter of the CEO of Abe Heavy Industries. Complete with a picture of the two of them together during an event prior to his disappearance.

The more Makoto thought about the announcement, the more she realized this was no doubt inevitable. Ever since they had started dating, Makoto had been waiting for the other shoe to drop. The rekindling of their relationship in this new life had been too smooth and comfortable. They had fallen in love with each other as if overnight, with no major drama or road bumps. They got along fine, they seemed to compliment each other well and when they had been physical, it had been mind-blowing. Many times in her life, Makoto had found herself being physically stronger than the men around her but with Masato, he managed to keep up with her. He was able to pick her dense frame up with ease and carry her like a princess to bed.

While making love, the two had become so lost in passion, they found themselves having to keep their voices low or risk the neighbors hearing them. Masato had joked they should get a house so they could be as loud as they wanted to be. It had made Makoto's heart swell at the idea of building a home with him. She had finally found someone who could match her strength and fit so perfectly in her life.  
Now, these fantasies turned to dust and felt bitter to taste. She cried for an hour before she was able to compose herself. She knew the day would be awash with the way she felt emotionally drained but she knew at the very least she needed to get a new phone. Making her way to the store, Makoto was assisted by a salesperson. The staff member was unable to save the photos she hadn't backed up from her destroyed device. At the time she didn't care, as they were mostly photos of Masato and her together and she didn't want to see any of them at the moment.

While the salesperson went to work activating a new phone for her, Makoto used one of the activated store models and decided to send out a message. A way to finalize her relationship with Masato:

_Hey Masa-kun. I'm borrowing the phone of this cute guy I just met so I can congratulate you on your engagement. I hope you and she will be happy together. Don't bother to send me an invite. -Raijin. _

With a new phone obtained and her number switched over, Makoto returned to her apartment, deciding not to turn the device on until it was fully charged. As she let the phone gain power, Makoto went to work clearing her apartment of the items belonging to Masato. She was surprised how much stuff he had already left at her place despite not being there for very long. Framed photos of him, a few articles of clothing, a stuffed animal he had won her from the crown arcade, and even a toothbrush he had left overall went to a box she planned on throwing out the next time she took out the burnable trash. When she was done she found it to be much later than she realized and she had forgotten to stop for lunch. She went to her fridge, found it was bare, and cursed her luck.

Masato had insisted he would be taking her out to dinner so she assumed she'd go shopping the next day. Of course, she was beginning to understand the dinner would have had an ulterior motive. He had insisted the purpose of the meal had been to meet his parents. Now, she began to think he wanted his parents there for support or to help hold her back if she tried to make a scene. "Probably just wanted his daddy's help to break up with me. Didn't have the balls to do it himself."

After digging through her cabinets, Makoto found a few instant ramen bowls. As a chef and baker in training, she looked down on eating such low-quality food normally. Of course, she had learned from experience cooking while angry wasn't always a good idea. She heated water, inhaled her dinner, and threw the containers away. Her hunger satisfied, Makoto decided she should try to see if her new phone received any messages. "Wonder if he bothered to call with a lame excuse?"

As Makoto reached for her phone she was distracted by a soft knock at her door. She looked through the peephole but found no one standing outside. She opened the door, looked down the hallway but found it empty.

"Down here dearie," A voice called. Makoto looked down to see an elderly woman with a cane standing in front of her. The woman barely came up to Makoto's stomach, had a bun of grey hair, and seemed to wobble a bit as she stood at the doorway.

"Oh, I'm sorry ma'am," Makoto apologized. "Sometimes I forget how tall I am."

"Yes you are very large but you are very beautiful as well." The old lady complimented with a smile. "You look just like the photo I saw, Kino-san."

"You know me?" Makoto asked while her hand unconsciously drifted towards the transformation pen in her pocket as a precaution. An enemy disguised as a little old woman would be a perfect way to launch a surprise attack. "How?"

"Let an old lady come in for a moment rest her feet," The old woman suggested holding tight to her cane. "I have something I'd like to discuss with you."

"Sure, please come in," Makoto agreed. Though she was still uncertain of the identity of the guest, part of her wanted it to be an enemy. One she could use to act out some of the anger she was harboring. The old woman entered Makoto's apartment and took a seat at her table. "Can I get you something to drink? I have some barley tea."

"That sounds lovely, dearie," The old woman smiled brightly. "You are such a courteous young lady."

"Thank you so much," Makoto commented as she poured a glass of tea for her guest. She was beginning to think the sweet old lady was an innocent bystander, but she still held tight to her pen. "By the way, I didn't get your name."

"You're right I didn't tell you," The old woman agreed. "My name is Yoshimitsu Hana. I received the nickname Yoshi-obasan through the young boy I raised. I believe you know him personally. Sanjouin Masato."

"What?" Makoto gasped. "So you were Masato's nanny or something?"

"Yes, dearie," Yoshi-obasan agreed as she took the tea from the table. After taking a sip, she pulled a smartphone from her purse and began to thumb through it. "I somehow manage to stay knowledgeable with technology despite my age. I saved all my photos in one of these programs. Let me just...ah...here we are. The first day of first grade."

Makoto took the photo and looked at it. Despite being so young, it was easy to tell it was a photo of Masato by his eyes and his wavy chestnut hair, which already fell to his shoulders. He was in his school uniform and was holding the hand of the woman next to him. Instead of it being his mother, the woman looked like a younger version of Yoshimitsu, except she seemed not to need a cane yet.

"He got teased often for having such long hair. I myself tried to cut it repeatedly but every time I did his entire body froze up as if I was planning on harming him. So he just let it grow and grow," Yoshimitsu commented as she smiled and thought of the past. "I have to say, I was so looking forward to meeting you tonight at dinner. When you didn't show I decided to come see you myself. I was told you were responsible for bringing my little Masato home."

"Yeah kinda," Masato stumbled, not letting herself lose composure. She couldn't explain how Masato had been trapped in a stone for years and had to be given a body thanks to a magical pit outside the solar system. Of course, Masato hadn't mentioned what he told his family when he came back. "We were dating, but apparently not anymore. Didn't he mention his new fiancée?"

"He did," Yoshi grimaced, obviously not happy. "It just goes to show just how cold and heartless his father is."

"His father?" Makoto asked. "What do you mean?"

"Dearie," Yoshimitsu began. "How much did he tell you about his family?"

"They're rich. His father is the head of a conglomerate," Makoto remembered. "He didn't go into much detail. I thought I'd learn more when I met them at dinner tonight."

"Honey, he wanted you to meet me tonight," Yoshimitsu informed Makoto. "I was the only one at dinner tonight. I'm who he considers family."

"What? But his parents are alive," Makoto wondered, knowing they were alive and he had admitted to seeing them since his return.

"They didn't know he disappeared," Yoshimitsu insisted firmly. "They denied he was gone and didn't report him to the authorities. Despite how much I begged and begged them they did nothing."

"How?" Makoto gasped, finding this to be shocking. Masato had been captured, brainwashed into being evil by the Dark Kingdom, and was locked in the form of a stone for years. How could any member of his family not recognize he was gone for so long? "Are they really so callous?"

"His father insisted he was sowing his wild oats and making such a declaration would only damage the company's reputation," Yoshimitsu scowled, obviously not happy about the way Masato's parents conducted themselves. "As for his mother, well she is distracted on a daily basis by several bottles of wine and a pool boy named Keitaro."

"What?" Makoto couldn't believe such a family dynamic existed outside of soap operas. Both Rei and Ami's fathers were absent but they still seemed to genuinely care about their children. "What about the fiancée?"

"I met her once," Yoshimitsu admitted. "She called once or twice during Masa-chan's disappearance. She didn't seem distraught over his disappearance or very thrilled with his return." Makoto sat in silence stunned by what she had heard. "He has been alone for a long time. I was able to smack him upside the head a few times so he wouldn't become a delusional rich person like his father. Until he disappeared. Where did you find him?"

"I...in a dark place," Makoto admitted, trying to not go into too much detail. "It's hard to explain."

"I understand," Yoshimitsu sympathized. "I tried my best to keep him on the straight and narrow but with parents like his...I don't blame him for wanting to act out in some way. I won't pry anymore. Still, you should know he has every intention of leaving not only his fiancée but also his family. He wishes to be with you."

Makoto's heart leapt with joy but came crashing down just as hard. This morning she would have been thrilled to receive this information. It felt like a dream until she remembered the text she had sent him this morning.

"I just hope you and him stay close," Yoshimitsu added. "I see the way his eyes light up when he talks about you."

"We...well…," Makoto stammered, trying to find the right words to describe her day.

"You two had an argument," Yoshimitsu guessed, before grabbing her cup and finishing off the tea. "It happens. You're a young couple in love. Things are not always as easy as many people think it is. Still, I do hope it all works out."

"We'll try," Makoto's throat tightened, as she realized she had made a huge mistake. Her eyes darted to her phone, wishing to turn it on right away and check to see if any messages from Masato had come through.

"Well, Kino-san I have come and thanked you for your help and you were kind enough to offer me some very nice barley tea," Yoshimitsu commented as she stood and began to hobble towards the door. "I will trouble you no more. Have a good evening and I hope you and Masa-chan are able to patch things up. Maybe you two will get married before I go to see my ancestors. Haha, I kid of course."

"Ah yes, we'll let you know, Yoshi-obasan," Makoto chuckled nervously as she locked the door as the old lady left. Alone, Makoto made a mad dash to her living room, sliding in the process, and falling on her butt. Crawling the rest of the way, she grabbed the phone and powered it up. Immediately, the device began to make several noises, alerting her she had several messages. Most of them belonged to Masato, trying to insist Makoto give their relationship another chance.

_Masato:_ Baby, please you don't understand!

_Masato: _My Raijin! I love you. Please come meet my family for dinner.

_Ami: _I found that cookbook you wanted in Shibuya. You can pay me back for it later.

_Masato:_ I'm at the restaurant now. Please come. I need to explain everything to you.

_Masato_: I'm in the park. By the fountain where I told you I loved you for this first time in this lifetime. I'll wait for you here. Even if I have to wait all night.

Makoto had received a lot of blows over the years being a superhero. She had been punched, kicked, survived explosions, falls, and been thrown into countless walls all over Tokyo. Still, seeing the pleas from Masato not to leave easily fit into the top five of most painful. Between Yoshimitsu's confession and the messages, the devotion he had to her was becoming painfully clear. She knew she had to take action to make amends for what she had done.

"Jupiter Crystal Power," Makoto screamed as she held her pen over her head. She was covered in a shower of electricity and was transformed into Sailor Jupiter in the blink of an eye. In her battle enhanced form, Makoto leapt from her balcony to the adjacent rooftop with ease. She began moving rooftop to rooftop as fast as her feet could carry her in an attempt to make it to the park as fast as possible.

Landing on the walled arch which served as the entrance to the park she began to scan the area. It didn't take long for her to recognize a familiar figure on a bench near the fountain. A few well placed jumps and she stood in front of Masato as she sat on the bench.

Her heart sank as she stared at her lover. Masato was wearing his best suit but it instead looked like he had fallen into a dustbin. His head hung to the side and a bottle of a pinot noir was clutched tight in his hand.

"Oh, baby," Makoto sighed as she gently stroked Masato's face in an attempt to wake him.

"Huh," Masato groaned as his eyes fluttered open and a groggy smile spread across his face as Makoto's figure came into view. "Yay, I died and an angel is taking me away."

"Only half right," Makoto corrected as she grabbed Masato's shoulder and pulled him close. After some awkward repositioning, Makoto had Masato on her back. "You're alive but I am taking you home."

"Hmmm...you smell good," Masato sighed as he wrapped his arms around Makoto's neck for support, dropping his bottle of wine to the ground in the process. He affectionately nuzzled her neck with his check. "You sure you're not an angel?"

"I'm far from perfect," Makoto muttered, fighting the feeling of guilt brewing in her stomach. Instead of trying to figure out the story behind the engagement, she had immediately wanted to sever all connections with Masato. She feared being strung along and experience betrayal again. The kind of betrayal she had with her senpai, who had broken her heart and sent her world so far out of control she had no choice but to transfer schools. Of course, the transfer had allowed her to meet Usagi, which set her destiny in motion.

Still, her immediate reaction to even the idea of being hurt again had been to separate and distance herself from the individual, instead of, trying to deal with a major obstacle in their relationship. Her reactions had resulted in the man who loved her plunging into self-destructive behavior at a disturbing pace.

The weight of her boyfriend shifted against her back and returned Makoto to reality, reminding her she needed to get him to her apartment safely. With several well-placed jumps, Makoto made it to the rooftops, still carrying her passenger safe and sound. After a brief rest, she continued her journey from rooftop to rooftop until she was back at the balcony of her place.

"I need you to get undressed," Makoto explained as she deactivated her transformation and returned to her civilian form. "I think a shower would help."

"Baby I...I'm not feeling sexy right now. Can we just cuddle instead?" Masato slurred his objection, not understanding what she was trying to accomplish. "  
"Oh, sweetie," Makoto sighed as she worked to strip Masato of his filthy jacket, pants, and shoes. After fiddling with the buttons of his dress shirt, Makoto removed the garment and found his undershirt was the blatant relationship shirt he had bought, which read "My thunder girl" with an arrow pointing to his left side. She had thought he had just bought it as a joke on their date to the amusement park and he would never wear it again. It was a sight which only twisted the dagger of guilt more.

Stripping him down to his underwear, Makoto slung his arm over her shoulder and helped to guide him to the bathroom. Got him into her shower, turned on the water, and left him to sober up.

With Masato in the shower, Makoto went to work doing what she could to clean his clothing. The shirt and socks went into the wash and she hung the suit on her balcony. Digging through the box of possessions she had packed up earlier, Makoto found a new shirt and a pair of sweatpants. He would at least be clothed after he's cleaned up.

"What should I do?" Makoto asked herself as she weighed the situation she was in. Masato had left his family, who had been funding him since returning from being revived by the Galactic Cauldron. Her now homeless boyfriend she had cast aside would need a place to stay. She didn't want to face him, not until she could come up with some kind of plan or apology for what to do next. Makoto grabbed her jacket, had her shoes on, and was about to step outside when a hand caught her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Masato wondered, a soft compassionate tone in his voice. "I need to thank you for coming to save me."

"Rei's," Makoto replied, doing her best not to look at Masato. She wanted composure in their relationship but she knew it would all break down if she looked into Masato's captivating eyes as he stood only holding a towel. "I abandoned you. I don't want or need any type of thanks."

"You came for me," Masato insisted before wrapping his arms around Makoto's waist. "Please stay. I need to reward you."

"I don't need any reward, I need…," It was too late. Masato sank his teeth into the back of Makoto's neck. In a place they had found in a previous session of their lovemaking. It was like a switch that turned on Makoto to no end. She didn't need any assistance getting in the mood for Masato but when he found the particular spot on her neck, there was only one course of action to take.

"Stay," Masato begged, before running his tongue over her neck again.

"I'm...I'm yours," Makoto confessed, letting her jacket fall off her shoulders. She felt her body heat increase as Masato's hands moved to her shirt and lifted it over her head. She turned around and hungrily locked her lips on his. His hands left her waist and worked to cast her shirt off.

The two began a struggle for dominance as they each tried to outdo the other. Makoto pushed her lover against the wall, her lips not losing or releasing him. Her hands moved to his head and got lost in his hair. Masato, not wanting to let her get the advantage, grabbed her by the hips and lifted her into the air, he slammed her body against the wall, their lips finally breaking, as Masato kissed down her face and began nibbling at her neck. Makoto responded by wrapping her arms and legs around Masato making sure to hold him close. With the use of her ankles, Makoto made the towel drop to the floor, leaving Masato naked.

"Well someone is eager," Masato joked with a smile. "I need you!"

"You can have me," Makoto insisted as she felt Masato's strong hands kneed her ass as he held her off the ground. She reached for her back, undid her bra, and let it fall to the ground.

Taking it as an invitation, Masato started to kiss lower, towards his lover's ample chest. With a series of kisses, licks, and bites on her breasts and nipples, Masato honored every inch of Makoto's chest. In response, Makoto bit her lip and threw her head back overwhelmed by the sensations Masato was causing her to experience.

"More!" Makoto demanded, racking her nails against her boyfriend's skull, insisting he continue his task.  
"I need to get you into bed," Masato insisted as he started making his way towards the bedroom, still holding Makoto tight. "The feeling of you rubbing on me is too much."

"What's a matter big guy?" Makoto asked as she squeezed her legs tighter around Masato's waist. She could feel his erection pressing against her crotch and was doing everything possible to grind against it. "Are my hips too much for you?"

"You are always too much for me but I always try my best to keep up," Masato replied, desperate to get to the bed and make sure they both achieved release.  
"You do better than try, Honey!" Makoto giggled as she was playfully thrown onto the bed. She smiled back at him and was able to unbutton her pants just before Masato pulled them off, leaving her in her pink panties.

"Damn those look hot," Masato complimented her as he licked his dry lips.

"Really?" Makoto wondered as she looked down at her underwear. "This isn't even one of my better pairs.

"You'd look attractive in a burlap sack," Masato teased as he admired his lover on her bed.

"Now, how should we start?" Makoto asked as she enticed her lover to approach with a come-hither gesture with her fingers.

"I thought I'd pound you into this bed," Masato replied as he grabbed the pink panties and pulled them off Makoto's body with ease. He moved to insert his hardened manhood into his lover but was stopped as Makoto grabbed his shoulders, rolled him, and pinned him to the bed.

"I want on top first!" Makoto demanded as she mounted Masato, lined him up, and sank onto his erection. "Mmm!"

"Fuck!" Masato moaned, loving the sensation Makoto was sending through his very being. "Reijin! You're intense!"

"Think you can keep up?" Makoto cooed as she started a slow rhythm with her hips. She soon began to ride on him with a steady pace, his hands having a firm hold on her hips.

"I know I can," Masato countered, before rolling over and getting on top. He raised Makoto's legs to his shoulders to get a deeper angle into her and began to thrust at an increased pace.

"Oh yeah," Makoto purred, loving the feeling, "Harder! I want the neighbors to complain about the noise in the morning!"

"Damn straight they will!" Masato promised as he reached down and began to roll her clit between his thumb and index finger.

"UUHHH!" Makoto breathed as she felt herself become overwhelmed by the additional stimulus her lover was providing. Part of her wanted to continue with their playful struggle for dominance, but defeated by the oncoming awareness she was about to achieve orgasm. Sure enough, with a combination of a squeeze to her clit and a thrust at the proper angle, Makoto reached nirvana, her hands digging in the sheets and Masato's back in response. "Yes! Masa-chan!"

"Did you enjoy that my sweet Raijin?" Masato wondered as he leaned forward, stopped his thrusting and started to playfully nip at his lover's nipples. The playful biting caused Makoto to giggle happily as each motion added to the sensation of her afterglow. "If you are too tired, I could always finish myself off without aid."

"Like hell, you will," Makoto huffed as she felt a second wave of energy overtake her. The idea of Masato not finishing inside her seemed to attack her very pride. With a swift move of her hips and legs, Makoto grabbed her boyfriend by the waist and rolled him over so she was on top and his head hung off the end of the bed. "I want you to finish inside me!"

"Oh damn!" Masato sighed as Makoto began to ride on top of him. She intended to make sure she gave him just as much pleasure as he had given her. She gyrated her hips, squeezed her chest, and varied her speeds as she allowed him to enter into her wet flower over and over. "My Raijin! You are too much!"

"Yes! Give it to me!" Makoto insisted as she continued to slam herself on Masato's hard manhood. She reached up to her head, pulled her ponytail free, and let her hair cascade to her shoulders. She brushed a bit in front of her face, hiding one eye, and looking at him as lustfully as possible. Masato had previously admitted he almost melted the last time she did a similar move.

"I'm almost…," Masato confessed as he grit his teeth, feeling himself succumbing to the pleasure of their lovemaking and Makoto's skilled techniques. With a final joining, Masato lost himself in the pleasure and obtained his own release. As his breathing started to return to normal, he looked at his beloved with warm, caring eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," Makoto sang, as she rolled off Masato, onto her side, and basked in the radiance of their union. She knew her birth control would prevent any more surprises to occur this evening. Instead, she let sleep overtake her as she felt Masato wrap his arm around her and spoon her protectively.

Makoto awoke to find her bed empty. She got up, still naked from the previous evening's events and went to her living room to find Masato on the balcony getting his suit jacket off the line.

"I think you'll want to get that dry cleaned before you think about wearing it again," Makoto teased as she began to run her fingers through her hair in an attempt to get out all the tangles formed from sleep.

"I kind of want to burn it in effigy," Masato commented as he reached into the jacket pocket and pulled out an envelope. He walked back to Makoto and handed it to her. "Here."

Makoto took the thick envelope, opened it, and found it was full of 10,000 yen bills. She gasped, "WHAT?!"

"I sold the Maserati," Masato confessed. "It was a birthday gift before my time in the Dark Kingdom. It was the only thing I had that was mine."

"B-but…," Makoto sputtered as she looked at the large amount of money in her hands. "Why?"

"I want to make a donation as a silent partner in your dream of owning your own bakery or flower shop," Masato explained as he squeezed Makoto's shoulders. He looked deep into her eyes with a look which she was powerless to fight against. "It is the best I can do to prove my love for you."

"You've already proven it," Makoto cried as she dropped the money to the ground. His gesture had touched her beyond belief and she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She locked her arms around her boyfriend's neck and held him close, not wanting to let him go. "Still...you don't have the Maserati anymore...we never got a chance to christen it."

"Well…," Masato chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Makoto's waist and held her tight. "We can christen your store when you buy it."

"I'll hold you to that promise, handsome," Makoto hummed as the naked couple shared their first kiss of many for the day.

A/N: AND...there goes the Jupiter installment of my "After The Cauldron" series. If you think I'm done, not happening. I still have a few comical scenes I need to type up which didn't fit in any of the other pieces (I'll get to those in a bit). I also have an Usagi and Mamoru story as the next major installment. So, look forward to "Return of the Cosmos."

Thanks to AyaFaulkner, Nebelheim, and DarkenedHrt101 for helping me Beta my work.


	5. The Return of the Cosmos

This is the end. My last entry to the After the Cauldron Series. Focusing on everyone's OTP, Usagi and Mamoru. These have been fun to watch and I hope everyone enjoys reading it.

Once again, the guide for the names I use for the Shitennou in these stories.

Jadeite=Jin Taito (First name is the Musicals, the last name is just a name I picked for the J)

Nephite=Sanjouin Masato (from the anime)

Zoisite=Izou Saitou (from the Musicals)

Kunzite=Kita Shinn (First name from the Live-Action TV show. The last name means North and

if you write Shinn with the right Kanji it becomes "True". So his name will mean "True North"

0.0.0

"It's always better when we're together." – Jack Johnson

O.o.O.o.O

Sagittarius Zero, found in the center of the Milky Way Galaxy was the location of the Galactic Cauldron. A nexus in the universe where cosmic energy of the stars and planets gathers together. The only location in existence where Star Seeds, fragments of pure light and Chaos Seeds, slivers of condensed darkness were produced. When complete, these vessels of power erupt from the Cauldron, fly across space, and seek out hosts to whom they resonate. Those who bear Star Seeds will become Sailor Senshi, individuals charged with the eternal mission of preserving life and purifying the hearts of those who are swayed by the carriers of the seeds of Chaos.

It was at this location, Eternal Sailor Moon, the enhanced form of Tsukino Usagi, did battle with Sailor Galaxia, an individual possessing a Chaos Seed so powerful, the being chosen demanded to be referred to as Chaos. The power of Chaos was immense and nearly defeated Eternal Sailor Moon, but instead she joined with Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon, the spirit of the Cauldron itself awoke to prevent Chaos from throwing off the equilibrium of the universe. Blessed by the power bestowed on her, Tsukino Usagi became Sailor Cosmos, a being who was able to match and conquer the darkness of Chaos.

The battle over, Sailor Cosmos was able to manipulate the power of the Galactic Cauldron and made two commands. First, she forgave Chaos and allowed the continued production of the Chaos Seeds ensuring the balance of power was maintained. The second, she breathed new life into the Star Seeds of those defeated by Sailor Galaxia, allowing them to regain their human forms.

With a wave of her hand, Sailor Cosmos made this decree, watching as the Star Seeds of those she called friends and family were ejected from the Cauldron. In a flash of light, the Star Seeds transported away from Sagittarius Zero, leaving the Sailor Senshi with the power of a goddess alone to converse with the spirit of the Cauldron which now lived inside of her.

0.0.0

Hikawa Shrine, the home of Hino Rei, Sailor Mars, and thought to be the unofficial base of the Sailor Senshi of the planet Earth. It was here the Star Seeds were delivered and as the energy which had brought them faded, the stasis surrounding them disappeared as well. As the energy bestowed on them from the Galactic Cauldron took effect, the bodies of each of the fallen Sailor Senshi formed into place. Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Mercury, Saturn, Pluto, Neptune, and Uranus all found themselves alive and well. Soon, those not native to the planet, Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Healer, Sailor Star Maker, and the princess they protected Sailor Kakyuu were blessed with their human forms as well.

The last to form was the Sailor Senshi of the planet Earth. In his former life, he had been known as Endyminion but in this lifetime he was known as Chiba Mamoru. The warrior awoke to find himself in his sailor persona of Tuxedo Mask but also discovered himself full of energy. Digging through the pocket of his suit coat, he found three small shards of crystal and the four jeweled stones which held the souls of his the Shittennou, his four generals in a previous life. The last of the energy from the Cauldron had washed over the objects and caused the souls inside them to be reborn as well. In a flash of light, the four stones became Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoisite and the three small shards became the guardian cats Luna, Diana, and Artemis, who had lost their lives in the battle against Chaos' forces.

Alive and aware of their situations, the Sailor Senshi and their allies found themselves engaging in displays of affections and rejoicing. Group hugs were given, the Sailor Starlights bowed to their Princess, and the Shittennou swore their undying loyalty to Mamoru, insisting they would work to make up for the damage they had done while under the control of Queen Beryl. Though Sailor Mars was hesitant to trust the Shittennou as they made their pledge, she could not help but smile as she watched Sailor Venus lunge at Kunzite, and throw her arms around his neck and hold him tight in an effort to rekindle the love they once shared in their previous life.

As Mamoru smiled at the tender embrace of Venus and Kunzite, a shadow passed through his mind with a dark through which chilled him to the core. A simple notion of what could make this moment absolutely perfect and what was missing from this heartfelt reunion. His eyes darted through the gathering and his heart began to pound with fear as he opened his mouth and asked a terrifying question, "Everyone...where is Usagi?"

The area was immediately filled with silence as they realized she hadn't returned. A shiver ran down as they feared they would never see Usagi again became a possibility in everyone's mind and the very thought caused the feeling of warmth to leave their very being. The crowd's eyes darted everywhere, hoping they would catch sight of her. Hoping she would appear from behind a tree, clumsy tripping as she rushed toward everyone to embrace and show everything was fine.

No one spoke. Everyone was too afraid to ask if she was coming back as if even asking the question would risk challenging fate and preventing Usagi from returning home.

Time seemed to come to crawl for everyone as they stared at the starry sky. Seconds turned to minutes, turned into an hour. The crowd was afraid to move, scared to even suggest they should engage in a single action without Usagi present. Frightened over the thought one moment without her would lead to many and soon, Tsukino Usagi would be nothing but a memory.

For Mamoru, the waiting felt as torturous as being caught in the limbo of death he experienced while caged by Sailor Galaxia. Like all the Star Seeds which had been locked in her menagerie, his soul had been tied to the vessel, unable to experience heaven or hell, only an endless void of nothingness. Now, the very thought of the woman he loved not returning and having to face a future where Usagi was not by his side felt just as barren and empty. He would not sit ideally by and let such a possibility gain momentum.

"I'm going after her," Mamoru stated firmly, knowing what needed to be done."I'll find her and bring her back to Earth."

"The entrance to Sagittarius Zero appears and disappears throughout the Galaxy for seconds at best," Princess Kakyou explained, her eyes unable to mask the pain from knowing such a mission was destined to fail. "It only stayed constant due to the involvement of Chaos. Without such dark power to keep the entrance in one place, it will again become the most elusive and valued treasures in all of the universes. You could easily spend ten lifetimes living on rumors and leads and never find it."

"Then tell me...can Usagi ever be freed from the power we felt her obtain or is her soul forever now bound with the cauldron unable to even achieve reincarnation," Mamoru asked, wanting a straight answer. Princess Kakyuu cast her eyes to the ground, knowing the answer and not wanting to expressly say such a fate had befallen her comrade. A fire burned in Mamoru as he obtained his answer. "Well...then I will spend TWENTY lifetimes if I have to and find the entrance to Sagittarius Zero. I will crawl through Hell itself on my hands and knees if it means I can look into her blue eyes for another moment. I would rather live on waning hope and fading dreams than imagine an existence that Tsukino Usagi isn't able to inject the world with the energy she radiates. Now...I am going...you will not stop me, you will only delay me, even if it means you kill me. I will go and find her!"

The crowd stood in awe at the young man's declaration of love and devotion. The Sailor Senshi smiled with the familiar love they shared, as the man they loved as a brother made his intentions clear. The Shittessou beamed with pride at how strong their prince had grown. Even one who had never interacted with him before, Sailor Star Fighter, stood in amazement at Mamoru's statement.

"Wait," Sailor Pluto objected as she noticed something out of the ordinary. "Diana is still there. If she is, then the timeline with the future of Crystal Tokyo must be in alignment. Usagi will return."

A brief calm washed over the crowd but left just as briefly as another hour passed as they stood around hoping any second Usagi would appear and reward them all with a smile.

"Well, I don't plan on waiting around," Mamoru insisted, looking towards the Shittessou. "I will make arrangements for you all to stay at my place while you reclaim your lives."

"You are delusional to think for a moment we are going to let you go off alone without at least someone coming with you," Kunzite interjected, shooting a brief glance to Sailor Venus as if to say "_I may have to go with him but I swear I will return to you._"

"Let's get a plan together!" Sailor Mercury declared, hoping to bring calm thinking back to the situation. " We will find a way to bring her back.

"Yes but…," Mamoru's attention was distracted as he noticed an object in the sky. A ball of light was approaching where they stood. In a flash of light, the bubble collapsed and Sailor Cosmos was standing in front of the group. A burst of energy blinded the group and when it faded, Usagi was standing looking up at the winged form of Sailor Chibi Chibi.

"Thank you for your assistance," The tiny cherub complimented Usagi for her help. "Chaos would not have been stopped without your help. The universe owes you a great debt Sailor Moon."

After the tiny winged finger thanked Usagi, it flew around the group twice before jetting into the sky and out of sight. Shocked by what had just happened, everyone looked from the sky to the returned form of their friend.

"Sorry I am late," Usagi chuckled nervously. She could tell immediately her friends had started to worry when she had not returned right away. "I used the power of the cauldron to send Chibi-Usa and the Sailor Quartet back to the future. Did I miss…"

Usagi was cut off as Mamoru pulled her into his arms and held her close. A moment later, both Inner and Outer Senshi surrounded the couple and a large group hug took place. The princess has returned to her friends, her lover, and her family. It was time to celebrate.

O.o.O.o.O

Hours past until it was long past midnight. Farewells were said as the Sailor Starlights and their princess left the planet so they could return to their home in hopes of rebuilding. Sailor Pluto promised she would personally make sure Diana would be able to return to the future safely. The Sailor Senshi and Shittessou insisted they would meet up tomorrow and have a discussion about how to help the men reclaim the lives the Dark Kingdom had stolen from them. Mamoru voluntarily gave his resurrected friends his keys, insisting they could stay at his place for the evening while he took the time to escort Usagi home. After many emotional moments, the couple found themselves alone on the streets of Tokyo, walking hand and hand.

Neither of them spoke, one would think they were drained from the experience they had just endured but this was far from the truth. Instead, having experienced the agony of losing the other, each secretary was fighting a desire to succumb to physical passion.

"You…," Mamoru began as he knew they were only a few blocks from Usagi's home. His body screamed at him, insisting he wrapped his arms around her and never let her go. His logic filled brain did not listen. "You must be tired. You had an incredible experience."

"Yeah," Usagi agreed as she stopped walking. Her heart ached for his touch and her body felt the same torment. "I guess I am but I don't know how I feel. A lot has happened. It's all a bit overwhelming."

"I can't even imagine. You truly are the strongest of us all," Mamoru complimented, his very being tense with desire. He wanted nothing more than to taste her sweet kiss again.

"I was so scared the entire time," Usagi admitted, remembering the torment of seeing Galaxia manipulate Mamoru's body into acts of humiliation and submission. "All I wanted was to give up...all I wanted was to know peace.

"Then, you need a night to just relax. We should probably just take things slow," He whispered, licking his dry lips. He was thirsty for salvation only she could offer. "We went through a lot."

"Y-your right," She lied, denying her own sense of longing. "I guess you can just walk me home and we'll say...goodbye."

The word of farewell triggered something in both of them. Fear, desperation, and a soul-crushing need were ignited all at once. In the blink of an eye, they embraced and began to consume one another to extinguish a hole carved in each of their hearts. One from returning from the land of the dead and the other from rejecting the status of a goddess. They both knew only one thing could fill the numbing void located in their chests. Only the love which endured through space and time itself could ease the emptiness they had been cursed with.

The pair became entangled in each other. Usagi's hands gripped onto Mamoru's head and shoulder, gathering hair and his shirt in her tight fists. Mamoru himself had an arm wrapped around Usagi's waist holding her close, while his other limb ran up and down the ever-rising leg of his girlfriend to enjoy its softness. Their lips met again and again, trying to quench the thirst they held deep in their souls.

"Wait!" Mamoru groaned, using all his willpower to break the kiss. The reaction came as his fingertips brushed against Usagi's panty line. Part of him wanted to remove her panties and make love with her there on the sidewalk. He knew they needed to find somewhere to be alone and as fast as possible. "Not here. But, I need you! Come with me."

"To the ends of the Earth and back," Usagi answered, unwrapping her arms from Mamoru's neck but not letting go of his hand. Using his free hand, Mamoru flagged down a passing taxi and the two were on their way to a place of seclusion.

The pair had always insisted they would never need a love hotel. When they were blessed with enough privacy at Mamoru's apartment they had all they needed to ensure their expression of physical love wouldn't be interrupted. They had maintained the apartment was all they needed until it was time to find a new place to grow together. Yet, they knew they didn't want distractions and didn't want the prying eyes of his long lost generals as they burst through the door and desperately pulled each other's clothes off.

The taxi dropped them off at the closest hotel and the pair approached the automated room selector. With a swipe of Mamoru's debit card (he felt grateful his wallet had rematerialized with the rest of his clothing), a key dropped out, and the pair made it to the elevator. Inside, they again got lost in each other's arms and mouths, trying to get the satisfaction only achieved by their love.

The opening of the doors brought the pair out of their spell but not before scaring Usagi, causing her to flinch. The motion tore Mamoru's shirt causing two buttons to pop off and drop to the floor. As he watched the button's fall to the floor of the elevator, Mamoru looked up at Usagi with a predatory look in his eyes. "You are going to pay for that little minx."

"You'll have to catch me," Usagi teased, as she kissed his nose before running down the hallway. Mamoru followed, scooped her up, and carried her bridal style towards their room.

"I had the room key! How far did you think you were going to get?" Mamoru asked as he approached the door with Usagi in his arms. He managed to scan the key across the sensor and twist the door handle without letting go of his princess.

"Who said I was trying to get away?" Usagi purred as she nipped at Mamoru's neck. Inside the room and the door closed behind them, Mamoru lowered his princess to the ground. Usagi did not let go of the Mamoru's neck, making sure to hold onto him tight. The pair began to devour each other, their passion at an all-time high. Stumbling back from the force of Mamoru's kisses, Usagi's back hit the wall, giving the pair a small level of support.

As their lips and tongues danced, their hands went to work stripping the pair of the physical barriers separating them. Usagi undid Mamoru's belt and unzipped his pants while he reached under her skirt and grabbed at her panties. With a sudden action, he ripped the thin garment off and let it drop to the floor. Eager for him to continue, Usagi opened her legs and allowed Mamrou access to her most sensitive area.

"I need you," Mamoru huffed, feeling his erection strain against his cotton boxers as Usagi worked to remove the garment.

"Then take me," Usagi insisted, moving her hands up to wrap around Mamoru's neck before she lifted a leg as high as she could. "Take me and make me feel complete."

Mamoru removed his boxers, grabbed Usagi's leg to help it stay raised, and slowly slid his erection into her womanhood. His pace was slow but picked up pace fast and soon the lovers were lost in the pleasure they were creating.

Their first time in this world had been awkward but special. Both afraid of an unknown enemy and fearing the other would disappear, the pair had embraced, fell to the floor, and made love on the floor of Mamoru's kitchen. Gentle kisses hesitated actions, and each afraid they would do something wrong to upset the other. Still, the two enjoyed the first time they had made love as Usagi and Mamoru.

The times after they were in bed together were different. Often Mamoru allowed Usagi and Chibi-Usa to a sleepover, in his bed. The three of them bonding as a family, easing the void of emptiness he often felt in his heart. These moments did not involve sex but were nonetheless cherished memories for both of them. When they were able to be physical with one another, they were more explorative with their love. They tried different positions and areas of each other's body, in an effort to try and discover everything which made the other one aroused.

Their encounter in the love hotel would be looked at as near primal in nature. Neither participant held back, giving in to the passion and fear building inside from the battle with Galaxia. Instead hoping their lovemaking would help to cleanse each other of these feelings of uncertainty. They did not hold back in their moves, being very physical and demanding by the second. Bruises would form on Usagi's hips the following day from where Mamoru grabbed her and the scratch marks she left on his back drew blood as her hands snaked under his shirt.

"More!" Usagi cried, not feeling any pain from Mamoru's action, only the intense pleasure with each thrust into her body. Each of them using the act of sex to prove they were not only alive but still devoted to one another. They had never tried it standing before, always in bed, but there was something applying about this new position. "Harder! Mark me as your own!"

"I'm close," Mamoru confessed, through clench teeth, as he kept a firm grip on Usagi's leg and hip. Her womanhood was tight and wet in an indescribably intoxicating way. He kept thrusting as hard and as deep as he could, hoping each move would help to ease the fear lingering in Usagi's heart. "I need to pull out!"

"No!" Usagi begged, lifting her other leg and wrapping it around Mamoru's waist to keep him from withdrawing. It felt as if her very soul was on fire and the only cure was Mamoru's seed. "Come inside! Please! I don't care! I need it!"

"Usako!" Mamoru hesitated but lost to the passion of the moment as Usagi's nails raked across his lower back. As if, finding a hidden switch to increase the intensity, Mamoru continued his movement, thrusting into Usagi's flower over and over to achieve release. The faster he went, the more Usagi's body was slammed against the wall. Yet, she felt no pain from the act, only the heat coming from them being together. As Mamoru continued to get lost in the act of sex, his hand slid down and grasped firmly on Usagi's ass, pushing her over the edge.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi screamed as she orgasmed. She leaned in and began to lick and bite at a part of his neck she knew caused him to shiver. As she kept teasing him, Mamoru soon found his own tipping point and released himself deep inside his one true love.

The pair did not move, instead choosing to bask in the aftermath of their lovemaking. Their hearts pounding hard in a desperate attempt to return to a normal pace. Slowly lowering his beloved to the floor, Mamoru worked to catch his breath, stumbling back until his back rested against the wall. Just as it seemed like he would pass out from pleasure, a new sensation ran through his body. A mixture of pain and ecstasy he had never experienced before. He looked down and saw Usagi on her knees in front of him, licking the tip of his cock.

"Usako! I...I just came!" Mamoru whimpered as his protest did nothing to stop the eager woman. She kept lathering attention on the tender cockhead, refusing to let the erection go away.

"But you are still hard!" Usagi replied, keeping a firm grip on his shift as she lifted it and gave a firm kiss on his scrotum. "Besides I told you last time we were together I wanted to try tasting you the next time we had sex."

"But..," Mamoru shivered as Usagi continued to work her magic over his now prominent erection. Soon the tingle of exhaustion from the previous climax was gone and a new sense of need replaced it. Having ejaculated so soon, he knew it would take longer for him to achieve release again. He wanted to give Usagi some kind of warning so she didn't get discouraged but he soon discovered it would have been impossible to interrupt her.

This was not the first time Usagi had given Mamoru oral sex but usually, she had never performed it long enough for him to climax. Instead, it was part of their foreplay as they worked towards becoming joined in pleasure. Now it appeared as if Usagi had found time while she was fighting against Galaxia to practice her skills. Alternating rapidly between kissing, sucking, licking, and pumping, Usagi was intent on making sure she could get her wish of tasting Mamoru's release.

"Usako," Mamoru gasped, lost to the mercy of what his princess was doing to him. His hand found her head and gripped tightly on space between her two odango. His body tensed up with each trick Usagi pulled out trying to make Mamoru release again.

In a shocking surprise, Usagi took Mamoru's erection as deep in her throat as possible. While she worked to pleasure him with her mouth, her hands gently squeezed and caressed his scrotum. Unable to hold back anymore, Mamoru achieved his release deep in Usagi's mouth. As the feeling of ecstasy ran through his body, it was met with a jolt of fear, as he worried Usagi would choke on his release.

Usagi was indeed caught off guard by Mamoru's orgasm but did not choke. With difficulty she swallowed his release, her eyes watering, but able to slide his erection from her mouth with ease. Looking up at Mamoru with a surprised expression and tears on the side of her face, she managed a smile as she wiped some of the excess from her lip and commented, "I practiced with popsicles. It tasted salty and a bit musky...but I liked it."

Overwhelmed by his beloved's act, Mamoru dropped to his knees and held her close. Though he had appreciated the gesture and was blown away by her talent, there was something about tears in her eyes which struck him to his core.

"I love you," Mamoru confessed as she continued to hold onto tight to Usagi. The part of him which still clung to the experience of being in a death like limbo had been triggered by her tears. It was as if he was afraid she would develop hate for him for inadvertently making her cry while they made. "I love you so much Usako. I'm sorry."

"I love you too. It's okay...I...I kinda enjoyed it," Usagi confessed as she stroked her prince's back. Though she had wanted to experience what his taste was like, part of her enjoyed seeing this vulnerable and needy side to Mamoru. It was a part of him she knew only she would get to experience. "Now, I think we need to clean up. We are both hot and sweaty. Let's go take a bath together."

The pair make it to the bathroom stripping their clothing along the way. Once there, the pair sat on bath stools and scrub each other clean. Mamoru went first, gently scrubbing every inch of Usagi's skin, complimenting her on how soft and beautiful her body was, causing Usagi to blush and giggle at every little comment. Once he was done, he let down her hair and made sure to shampoo and rinse it carefully. It was the first time he had performed the task but Mamoru found he enjoyed pampering Usagi this way.

Afterward, Usagi went to work making Mamoru clean. She took special care to admire the curves of his muscles, even decided to tease him a bit by soaping up her chest and using it to scrub his back. When she got to his crotch, she couldn't resist caressing his manhood and even stroke the shaft a few times with her soap covered hands.

"Not yet," Mamoru warned through clenched teeth. "Let's finish our bath first before any more of that."

"Fine," Usagi playfully huffed as she grabbed the shower handle and rinsed her boyfriend off. Both clean, they slipped into the hot water of the bathtub with Usagi leaning against Mamoru's body as he wrapped his arms around her stomach. The two of them salad in the warmth of the water, enjoying the peace and silence, listening to the sound of each other's heartbeat.

"What will you do now?" Usagi wondered after a while."Are you going back to America?"

"No," Mamoru answered, planting a kiss on the back of Usagi's neck and sending a chill down her spine. "I can't leave you. Not again. I'll take my classes at Tokyo University instead."

"Harvard is the best school in the world," Usagi reminded him. A small feeling of guilt was brewing in her stomach. As if he was giving up this chance for her. "It's a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"I don't care. I don't care if it will make me the top of my field," Mamoru admitted, hugging Usagi tighter. "When I was dead, connected only to this world by my Starseed, it resonated with you. With everything you felt. The loneliness and pain you were feeling. I felt all of it. I...I can't bear the thought of you having to experience that ever again."

"I feel bad though," Usagi protested weakly. She still wanted her beloved to succeed but she couldn't bring herself to truly want him to leave. "I feel like you are giving it all up for me."

"I'm giving it up for my soul, Usako," Mamoru stated firmly, yet with a bit of warmth. "Because I just need you in life to truly be happy."

"Okay but," Usagi agreed, a mischievous smile on her face. "I want you to do so well that they offer you an honorary degree before we have Chibi-Usa."

"I'll start working on a write up for a project next week," Mamoru insisted. "But for now I want you to get up and sit on the edge of the tub?"

"Why?" Usagi wondered.

"I think I want to try making you climax with my mouth this time," Mamoru admitted as he used his fingers to spread Usagi's flower. He began to lick up and down on her womanhood in a slow manner. This was not the first time performing oral sex on her, but Mamoru wanted to make sure he got the same result as Usagi.

"Hmm, Mamo-chan," Usagi cooed as she ran her fingers through his hair and made a fist. The feeling was intense but she had to do her best to maintain enough composure so she wouldn't fall back onto the bathroom floor. "Now..uuh..don't...f-feel bad if you can't make me..c-cum...with oral…it wasn't e-easy for...ME!"

Mamoru decided actions would speak louder than words. After a long lick up her flower, he stuck a finger inside and began to pay closer attention to her hardening clit with his mouth. With a gentle thrusting of his fingers and tiny nibble to her sensitive area, Usagi felt herself on the verge of orgasm.

"How…," Usagi gasped breathlessly, leaning forward, her hands having to grab Mamoru's shoulders for support.

Without warning, Mamoru slipped a second finger inside of Usagi, while his teeth added more pressure to her clit. Unable to hold back the overwhelming pleasure, Usagi climaxed, falling forward in the tub. Mamoru was quick to react, shifted Usagi's weight, and caused her to fall into his chest as a cushion.

"Where did you learn that?" Usagi asked, doing her best to settle back into the water as the pleasure swept over her.

"I've been doing some reading," Mamoru admitted as he held Usagi close, caressing her body with his hands, and kissing at her neck and cheeks. "I was planning on trying it out the first time I came to visit on a study break."

"I don't think I can take anymore," Usagi whimpered, wrapping her arms around Mamoru's neck for support. "I'm going to fall asleep. Take me to bed."

"Please love, stay with me," Mamoru pleaded gently as he picked Usagi up and stepped out of the tub. Placing her gently on the toilet, he grabbed a towel and dried her off. Once Mamoru had dried himself he picked Usagi up again, this time bridal style as he carried her back towards the bed. "There is one last thing I want to try with you."

Mamoru deposited her on the bed, which faced the only window the room possessed. He raised the heavy privacy curtain so it was possible to look out.

"You want someone to watch us?" Usagi wondered, not sure what her boyfriend was thinking.

"No, but I know they would get a hell of a show," Mamoru chuckled as he adjusted the lights. He adjusted the dimmer switch so the light in the room faded, the full moon became visible, but the window acted as a mirror. "I want you to stare at the moon, while you enjoy the reflection of our bodies as I take you from behind."

"Oh that does sound nice," Usagi agreed, her unbound hair spreading all across the bed. She got on all fours and looked over her shoulder at Mamoru. "Take me one last time my prince."

"Gladly my princess," Mamoru announced as she knelt on the bed, placed one hand on Usagi's hip, and the other on his erection. He slowly lined up his erection with her waiting entrance before slowly entering her. Unlike when they first entered the room, their pace was gentle and relaxed as they once again found a rhythm together.

As Mamoru moved, his hands caressed Usagi's body, running up and down slides, admiring her soft skin, and affectionately squeezing parts he knew were sensitive. Wanting to be touched more, Usagi sat up and leaned her back against Mamoru's chest. Taking advantage of this new position, he wrapped his arms around her body and began to play with her chest. He squeezed her breasts and brushed her nipples with the tips of his fingers.

Desiring to be touched, even more, Usagi turned her head around and claimed Mamoru's mouth. Their tongues danced together, trying to memorize the delicious taste of each other. Offering more aid, Usagi's hands found Mamoru's and helped them to squeeze her chest harder.

Soon, the pair felt themselves reaching their ending point. They both whimpered and groaned in anticipation as they knew they were on the verge of orgasm. Their bodies tightened and they held one another even tighter, not wanting to break the hold they had one another. Then lost in the eternal dance of love, their bodies succumb to ecstasy and gain they achieve climax together.

Exhausted, the pair fell against the bed. Their need and desire for each other had allowed them the ability to obtain just enough strength to physically confess their love for each other, despite how mentally exhausted they had been. With the last of his strength, Mamoru covered the two of them up in the sheets and wrapped his arms around Usagi.

"I will always love you Usako," Mamoru confessed as he whispered into the top of her head. "Never forget that."

Usagi smiled but didn't open her eyes. "I never will...I love you two Mamo-chan."

The lovers fell asleep in each other's arms, dreaming of the future they would have together, and secure in the fact they would find a way back to one another no matter what obstacle they faced in the future. As their love was too powerful to ever be defeated.

O.o.O.o.O.

And so ends, After the Cauldron. I had other entries in mind. One more at least where I was going to have a fic focusing on human form Luna and Artemis to help me resolve how I feel about their relationship. Basically the reason why Luna treats Artemis so bad because it gets him wound up so he becomes animalistic in bed.

Unfortunately, I have other projects which need my attention so I'm putting any more fanfiction writing on hold. Though if I do use pen name again it will be for something a bit more romantic and steamy in nature. So stay subscribed to my Tumblr just in case.

Thanks to Nebelheim for betaing this work.

Always remember, "The moonlight carries a message of love."


End file.
